Holding on
by easytoimagine
Summary: AU Emotionless Elena attacks Caroline and puts her in a coffin in the Falls, leaving her to drown. How long has she been there, will anyone save her and how they hell is she projecting to the other side where Kol and Katherine are? Will she get her revenge on Elena? But most importantly, what happens when Klaus finds out that his love was trapped?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this.**

**Jeremy didn't die, but Kol did, Silas did trap Stefan but he is out now and Silas is dead. Bonnie is still alive and so are the others. The Haley-baby storyline does exist. Elena has her humanity off in this and she is evil. There will be a Kol, Katherine and Caroline friendship. **

**Hope you enjoy this and please review :D**

**(BTW I'm going to update all my other stories by Monday, some tonight and some tomorrow so look out for that.) **

_The ticking of the clock echoed throughout the house as I slowly crept down the stairs in the dark while my vampire senses adjusted to the surroundings._

_Squeak…_

_The piercing sound came from the kitchen and so did the muffled cries. My racing heart calmed and made my way towards the kitchen trying not to make any sound. I felt the wall for the light switch and flicked it on._

"_Took you long enough Carebear…" _

"_Elena..?" I whispered as I looked upon the scene, my emotionless best friend standing beside and covering the mouth of my mother as she tried to shake her head and struggle out of Elena's grasp. "What the hell are you doing Elena? You're supposed to be at the boarding house" I could see my mother shivering, the woman who had nerves of steel was scared and had tears moving slowly down her cheek. _

"_Funny thing, Stefan and Damon are sooo naïve, say the right things and they let you go, well, not willingly, I snapped their necks." I edged toward her trying to find an opening so I could get my mother out. "I suggest you stop right there Caroline, you never know when my hand could slip and twist Liz's neck" her voice was cold and hard as if she was taunting me and playing games._

"_Don't…why are you doing this?" _

"_Because, sweet little Carebear…it's fun" she drawled out and I saw an opening and flashed towards her to snap her neck. She released my mom but grabbed the long wooden lamp holder, which I hadn't seen, and rammed it into my stomach as she pushed me into the wall as the wood pierced the plasterboard behind me and left me hanging there._

"_Caroline!" I heard my mom scream but Elena grabbed her and gave me a predatorily look as she placed herself behind my mom and let her vampire face slowly come alive. I knew, I knew what she was going to do. I tried to pull myself off the wall but her strength combined with Alaric's training didn't make that possible. _

"_NO!" Elena's fangs pierced her neck and she started draining her blood whilst looking into my eyes to convey the triumph she felt. I gasped as my mother's eyes closed and she fell to the floor, Elena licked her lips to get rid of the blood but it continued to run down her chin. She slowly made her way toward me as I was frozen. She ran her finger down my cheek, coating me in the blood, my mom's blood and then gave me a sickening kiss on the cheek to leave blood-stained lip impressions on my skin._

"_I'd love to stay and chat, but we're going on a little journey, hope you're not claustrophobic. Actually, I hope you are, it'll make this all the more fun." She murmured into my ear and then snapped my neck letting me drop into a black abyss._

_My eyes shot open as I felt the cold hard metal against my back and the cool air lapping at my face. I moved my hands and felt the metal as I scratched my nails into it to pull myself up. _

"_Now, now, Care…you're spoiling all the fun." Elena was stood over me holding the door to what I imagined was a coffin that I was lying in. _

"_What…?" my voice was hoarse as my eyes tried to adjust to the black sky hovering above me._

"_We're going to play a little game, it's called how many times will you die until someone saves you?" her smirk made my skin crawl._

"_I don't understand…" she let out a breath and rolled her eyes as if she was bored._

"_Always a slow thinker as well as a dumb whore." My eyes narrowed as she smiled to see my reaction. I tried to flash up to her but I noticed my skin burn as I tried to get up. Vervain._

"_I wouldn't do that, I've tied you up in vervain soaked ropes of course, makes this much more fun."_

"_What the hell are you playing at Elena, let me go now!" she cackled like a maniac._

"_Remember when Silas trapped Stefan in the coffin in the Falls…well…I wanted to try a little experiment…how long before someone comes to rescue the little clingy blonde bitch. I bet 10 years, maybe more seeing as I'll be playing the goody two shoes and sabotaging the whole game. How does this sound 'Aw, Steffy, didn't Caroline tell you, she's gone to travel the world, she needed a break from Mystic Falls and she told me to tell everyone to not disturb her for a couple of months'." She said in a sickening sweet voice as my eyes widened and tears filled my eyes. She was going to lock me up and let me drown._

"_Please Elena, please don't" I plead._

"_I love it when you beg Carebear, but I love this game much more, ciao honey." She blows me a kiss and slams the door closed. I close my eyes and scream._

"_NOOOO! LET ME OUT!" I can feel the coffin being pushed with me inside it and my body is pushed back into the metal as it falls over the cliff._

_SPLASH _

_I close my eyes but they flash open as ice cold water seeps in and fills the space drowning me. The water runs into my mouth and burns my throat like vervain as it flows into my lungs replacing the air. I hold on for a few seconds in the black when I feel the excruciating numbness as my heart stops and my eyes widen and close…_

Caroline gasped as she tried to force clean air into her lungs but instead was welcomed by the water again. There was no air that could replenish her but she had been able to hold on for longer without drowning. Her time had come up to 6 minutes before she would pass out again and fall into the repeated nightmare which had started this. Her mother, Elena, begging Elena to stop, the ice cold water filling her lungs, grasping at the metal walls and scratching at the door with her nails. Time had slowed for her as she tried to concentrate on happier thoughts. But they were eventually marred out by the numbing sensation that was always followed by her heart stopping and falling into darkness over and over again. She tried grasping onto memories to survive and ignore the cold.

Happy memories like the first time she went to the lake house with her parents when they were all together and happy, the time she met Steven and they hung out together, the time her mom had returned early from work and sat with Caroline watching The Notebook and eating ice cream, the times her and Stefan would go hunting, the times Bonnie would become judgmental, the first time Klaus drew her a picture, or the time they went to the pageant together, or the time that he told her she was beautiful or the times when they danced together, or the time he let Tyler go, or the time he told her about the baby.

_Flashback_

"_Hello love" I heard his voice flow melodically into my ears as I turned and smiled at him tilting my head._

"_I see you got my invite." He smirked and pulled it out from the inside of his suit jacket._

"_Of course, congratulations Caroline." I give him a genuine smile and nod._

"_Thanks, it's been really hectic and busy."_

"_Especially if you're the one who set up the whole thing and do a valedictorian speech." I blush and shake my head as I walk towards him. "It was incredible sweetheart, but I haven't noticed Lockwood around?" I let out a deep sigh as I stop in front of him._

"_We broke up." Klaus raised an eyebrow and looked mildly surprised. I look around and see other graduates with their families. "Walk with me?" he holds out his elbow which I put my hand through and we start walking out of the grounds. "When Tyler came back, he told me he had a pack who needed his help and that I should come with him after graduation. But I couldn't, Mystic Falls is still my home and probably will be until people start to notice that I'm not ageing. I'm not ready to leave yet…so I said no. He got angry and blamed me for the problems in our relationship and then we broke up. He's gone, I don't know where and right now I really don't care, I'm living my life, I'm still following human conventions which you hate." I say with a giggle as we walk down the street towards my house._

"_I don't hate them, I just don't understand them seeing as I've lived for a 1000 years, but you're still human, you're still supposed to be human so I understand." I nod along to his opinion and begin to understand his perspective of human lives. I can't blame him for thinking like that, he's lived for so long accepting it._

"_But there are still some human ways you follow." _

"_Yes…speaking of…I got you a gift." My eyes widen._

"_Money or a mini-fridge?" he chuckles which causes his dimples to show._

"_Actually, it's something I'd hope you appreciate even more." He continues to lead me to my house as we reach the front door._

"_Well…?"_

"_Follow me." He takes my hand and leads me to my bedroom. I narrow my eyes at him which he sees and starts laughing._

"_Seriously Klaus, if you think that anything's going to happen, then you're sadly mist-" my voice is cut off as I look at the painting standing at the foot of my bed. It's a beautiful landscape of a meadow with a beautiful blue shimmering lake. The daffodils are blooming and the luscious red roses are in the foreground as pink blossoms hang from the trees. "Magnificent…" I say breathlessly as I notice the initials 'NM' in the corner. "You did this." I state moving my fingertips over the scene and feeling the rough and smooth textures of the paint. He coughs behind me nervously._

"_Yes, I did…when I was human I used to spend most of my time at the meadow to get away from everyone, only I knew about it and the only other person who experienced the sight was my little brother Henrik…and now you." He murmurs as I turn and throw my arms around his neck and hold him tight. _

"_Thank you" I whisper into his ear as he puts his arms around my waist and buries his head into my neck and breathes in. I reluctantly let go as he looks at me._

"_Caroline…there's something I need to tell you…" he sits me down on my bed and turns to face me. "I did something a few months ago…when I went to New Orleans the first time I found something out." He looked around avoiding my eyes and I could instantly tell he was scared and nervous. _

"_Klaus…tell me."_

"_I slept with someone, it was a drunken one night stand and…" I raised my eyebrow perplexed._

"_Klaus, if you're about to confess to your conquests I really don't want to hear them." I let out a giggle which soon dies down as he looks at me and I see his eyes start to glisten with water. "Klaus…what happened?"_

"_The witches there tried to blackmail me and I wasn't going to stand by and just let them so I tried to threaten them. But they brought out the girl and told me that she…she was pregnant…with my child."_

"_Wow…um…Klaus, you do realise that you're a vampire and vampires can't have children…right?" He nods and holds on tighter to my hands._

"_That's what I said but I heard the heartbeat and they proved that I'm the father…" my mouth dropped open and I released his grip on my hands and pulled away._

"_What do you want from me….?" I whispered as I looked at him._

"_I…nothing…you have a right to know…Caroline, I don't want to be selfish with you, I genuinely care about you. Just because this has happened doesn't mean that I'm giving up on you, I will never give up on you, my feelings are sincere and I hope that one day you give me a chance." I stood up and ran my fingers through my hair and turned to face him as he sat._

"_How can you say that, you're going to be a father, there's a child who's going to be depending on you. Wait, how is it even possible anyway?" He breathes out deeply._

"_I'm part werewolf and the girl, she's a wolf, somehow that caused nature to have a loophole and a baby was produced" I shake my head in disbelief when a thought hits me. If this happened a few months ago and the girl is a wolf, the only wolf in mystic falls was…Haley. My eyes widen in shock as I look at him and he realises I've figured it out. His eyes plead with mine not to ask him the question but I can't._

"_Who is she?" I whisper hoping he won't say her name. He swallows and opens his mouth slightly to whisper_

"_Haley…" I step away from him._

"_That isn't fair…" he stands up and his brow furrows in confusion_

"_What?"_

"_It's not fair…you're about to become a father with non-other than the girl who snapped my neck and who my ex cheated with and on top of that, you ask me to accept it and someday give you a chance!" I shake my head and slump down onto the bed. "You're unbelievable…" I whisper as he kneels down and gently tilts my face to look at him._

"_She means nothing to me, you are my everything, Caroline, only you." My eyes fill with tears as he gently takes my hand and holds it to over his heart. "When they told me about the child, I thought of you…how I wanted it to be you, you carrying my child." My lip quivers as I turn away from him and look out to sun setting._

"_But it's not, it'll never be…" he puts his arms around my waist and pulls me to him as his head rests under my chin and he gently kisses the skin above my heart. _

"_I'm not letting you go, I can't…" I run my fingers through his curly hair and rest my chin there. "Elijah is the one who thinks that this will be good for the family, but I don't want this. I can't do this. I can't be a father Caroline. I'll ruin the child." I take in a deep breath and suppress the hurt that I'm feeling as I pull his face up to mine and look into his eyes which are holding back tears._

"_You can do this, you're Niklaus freaking Mikaelson, the almighty Original Hybrid who doesn't fear anything. Yes it might be difficult to get your head around the baby, but you will love the baby."_

"_Him.."_

"_What?"_

"_The baby is a boy." I let out a smile and giggle._

"_I can just imagine a little boy with blonde curly hair and that mischievous smirk running round with a badass leather jacket on." I say wiping away his tears. "You'll love him unconditionally Klaus, he is yours, yes he may unfortunately share his DNA with Haley but let's focus on the bright side shall we. He is your son, the boy who will look up to you when he takes his first steps, when he calls who daddy for the first time, the time he needs you to teach him how to flirt with a girl. He will love you unconditionally like you will. You already care about him, I can see it in your eyes, you're scared you'll hurt him in someone and that makes you already a better father. You never where and never will be anything like Mikael." I say resolutely as he continues to stare up into my eyes._

"_I love you…" he whispers as we hold the connection. My eyes widen and my jaw drops._

"_What…?" Breathlessly I ask._

"_I love you Caroline Forbes…I'm in love with you." My voice gets stuck in my throat and my mind becomes blank._

"_I can't…not yet." He eyes widen in return and he lets out a shaky breath and gives me a genuine smile._

"_Not yet? So there's still some hope?" I let out a small smile_

"_I think it's inevitable."_

"_How?"_

"_Who can turn down a man with a British accent, a gorgeous smile, adorable dimples and badass necklaces who paints me magnificent art." I tease him._

"_Well, well, well Miss Forbes, you have been holding out on me." He smirks as it dies down and we look at each other in silence and put the thought to memory. "Give me a name, a baby name?" I take in a deep breath._

"_Henry…short for Henrik." I murmur. His lip quivers and tears start falling again as I hastily wipe them away and he starts laughing._

"_You, Caroline Forbes are magnificent, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." We embrace each other in the silence when his phone rings and he lets it go to voicemail. "It's Elijah." I sigh._

"_You should go Klaus, they need you know."_

"_I don't want to" he says sounding like a petulant 5 year old boy with innocent eyes and a pout. Without thinking I place my lips onto his gently and then pull away._

"_You should go…" I repeat with a smile. He nods slowly and looks towards the window._

"_You know you could try and use the door like a normal person." He smirks at me deviously._

"_Now what would the fun in that be?" we laugh and as the sound dies down he leans into my lips and I let myself melt into him for a few seconds as we taste each other. His tongue darts across and my lips part in response to allow him in. It's filled with passion as we move against each other, still holding onto the other. The kiss lowers form passion to slow and intense as the peppermint and honey taste swirls in my mouth. We both gently pull away but still leaving small kisses until we are fully pulled away._

"_I love you." He whispers into the silence._

"_I'm falling for you." We smile at each other and he gently places a kiss on my forehead and reluctantly pulls away from me as I do the same. He moves towards the window without breaking eye contact. We smile at each other and he flashes out of the house leaving me standing, smiling into the empty room._

The memory dies down as Caroline is plunged back into a dark abyss but this time there isn't emptiness on the other side, she is now standing at the cliff edge of the falls staring down into where she should be lying in the cold hard metal case.

"Hello darling."

"It's nice to see you out and about Forbes." Caroline turns round and sees two people who she thought were dead.

"Kol? Katheriner? But you're dead."

"Yeah…well so are you." Kol says with a cocky smirk.

_Yep, he's right, I'm definatly in hell._


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know if I should have Hayley alive in the story of dead so her and Caroline and her meet on the other side? Please review and tell me your opinion.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review :D

"**Hello darling." **

"**It's nice to see you out and about Forbes." Caroline turns round and sees two people who she thought were dead.**

"**Kol? Katherine? But you're dead."**

"**Yeah…well so are you." Kol says with a cocky smirk.**

_**Yep, he's right, I'm definatly in hell.**_

"How…I can't be…?" Caroline murmurs breathlessly as she look around at the clearing of the Falls and glance at the water below and then returns her eyes to the two 'dead' people.

"Well, not dead, dead, you're a vampire so of course you're dead but you're kind of…"

"Kind of what?" Caroline is rooted to the spot and can't bring herself forward closer to them.

"What Kol is saying is that whilst we're both completely dead and stuck on the Other Side, you're desiccating in that coffin, slowly dying and on the middle ground, between being alive 'dead' and being dead 'dead'."

"Okkk…" her feet move towards Kol and Katherine when the sound of a car backfiring pierces the air. They all turn to see a grey Camaro appear slowly through the clearing and a couple get out.

"Damn, I knew I should have gotten the axel checked." The man opens the front of the car and looks in as the girl looks out to the falls. Caroline's eyes widen as the girl looks straight at her but then turns back to join the man.

"They can't see us." Kol's voice breaks through. "The amount of times that I've tried to contact my siblings have innumerably failed and I've been left stranded on this side since the day I died. Until sweet Katerina joined me…" Kol turns to Katherine and wiggles his eyebrows as she pushes him to the side and approaches Caroline.

"Are you ok?" she whispers beside her. She looks stunned at Katherine.

"Did you, the evil blood slut Katherine Pierce just ask me if I was _ok?_!" Katherine focuses her eyes on Caroline's and tilts her head slightly.

"Yes I did, there isn't much to do than be dead here and having to be stuck with Kol Mikaelson for 16 months is seriously making me rethink my sanity levels." she flips her hair back and lets out a puff of air.

"16 months…but you died 6 weeks ago, it can't be 16 months…" Caroline murmurs to herself. Kol approaches her and gently places a hand on her shoulder.

"Afraid it has been darling, you haven't been able to keep track of the time while drowning." Caroline's eyes fill with tears as she looks at them.

"No…you're wrong, there is so much that I need to do, I'm supposed to go to college in the fall…it can't be _that_ long."

"We can prove it." She raises her eyebrow and scrutinises the hands which Katherine and Kol are holding out to her. Reluctantly placing her hands in theirs, she feels a rush of air which has never felt as good as they stop outside of the Mystic Grill. "Come on" Kol walks through the door like a ghost and Katherine pushes her through as she follows. The bar is packed with customers and there are two newly fitted TV screens above it showing a Lakers' game.

"And we see Jordan Hill take the pass and lines it up to the hoop, this could be it John, the first shot that Hill has scored against the Celtics. He shoots and…it's in! On this day, 23rd October 2014, the Lakers have won against the Celtics. Awesome game don't you think John…" The presenter's voice is drowned as Caroline comprehends the date. _16 months._

"I've been trapped…for 16…months."

"I'm sorry Caroline." Then it hits her full force, all the things that she would have done haven't, all the things that she's missed, the first day of college, Stefan and Bonnie, Klaus…and the baby…her mom. Caroline walks out of the Grill and head to the bench where she and Klaus had first talked.

_Come on love, get to know me, I dare you…I want to know your hopes, dreams…everything you want in life…_

She closes her eyes and tears start falling down her cheeks as Katherine sits down next to her lets Caroline lean against her while Kol kneels in front of her waiting.

"What happened to everyone?" Kol winces at the question and glances at Katherine hesitating to answer.

"The doppleganger tricked them, she wrote a letter claiming that it was from you and said that you were travelling around the world and needed some space from everyone. She said that your mother went with you and that they shouldn't try to contact you. Everyone accepted that it was your choice. Gilbert…got rid…of your mother's body." Caroline's eyes flashed open wide trying to comprehend what Kol and just said. "My brother tried to contact you but you were locked in the box so you couldn't get to the phone obviously. He came down and asked about you when Stefan told him that you were travelling. He didn't accept it, especially after what you said to him at graduation"

"How…?"

"I was there, this side got boring so I watched over my siblings, I must say, your ability to make my brother cry is extremely commendable darling." Caroline let out a small smile and shook her head. "He looked for you, but a war broke out in New Orleans between him and his former protégée Marcel. He returned but ordered an army of vampires to continue to look for you all over the world and tried to get witches to do locator spells but Gilbert somehow got a blanking spell done on your body so they couldn't find you."

"What about the baby?" Kol let out a deep breath and his eyes shimmered with tears as he got up and took her hand in his and they rushed through the air stopping in a large mansion with intricate detailing on the ceiling and paintings hanging on the walls. "Where…" the question died down on her lips as Klaus came out of a room carrying hat looked like a 4 year old boy who was sleeping.

"That's his son, Henry Mikaelson."

"But he's a baby, how does he look 4?" Kol let out a puff of air as Katherine joined us to watch Klaus place the child in the bed.

"Something to do with his abilities, he's a hybrid, witch and werewolf. He ages quicker than most children, your right he should be a baby but he will continue to grow like this until he reaches the age of 21 when his magic comes in full force." The door suddenly opens letting in Elijah and Rebekah who are soon followed by Stefan, Bonnie, Damon and Elena.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Caroline shouts as red veins ripple under her eyes.

"Elijah thought it was best to call them to help stop the war and protect Henry, Klaus doesn't trust them but he puts up with them hoping that you'll come back sooner if they're here."

"But what about Elena, she had her humanity off, she should be ripping people apart?"

"You'd think, Elijah compelled her to not kill anyone so she's somewhat sane at the moment. The others think that if she's here then they can get her humanity on quicker but that hasn't proved to be correct for the time."

"So she hasn't told anyone where I am?"

"No, it's like she revels in the advantage of only her knowing." Caroline flashes up to Elena and puts her hand out in an attempt to strangle her but it just goes through her body as Elena continues to walk forward. "You can't do anything Caroline, you're essentially a ghost on this side, trust me, both me and Kat have tried to kill an insane amount of people like this put it doesn't work." He and Katherine's chuckles float through the air. "Come on, let me show you something." Kol walks up the stairs to a room which is locked and walks through the door as the others follow. It's filled with paintings of Klaus' siblings, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Finn and another of a young boy with brunette hair like Elijah, blue eyes like Rebekah and Klaus and a cheeky smile like Kol who is assumed to be Henrik. Other portraits are hanging of a little boy from his time as a baby to know who she assumes is Henry. Standing in the corner are paintings of a woman with golden blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

"That's me…" Caroline whispers.

"Yeah, it's quite nauseating, he always comes into the room, every day at some point to paint you. Who would have thought the almighty feared hybrid had a weakness for you. I must say, I do take some of the credit, I did turn you into a vampire." Katherine smirks at her. Caroline scoffs and lets out a long breath.

"As much as I want to disagree with you, I can't. Becoming a vampire is the best thing that's happened to me so…thank you, but that doesn't mean I appreciate the way you killed me. Suffocation, really?"

"I had to or would you have preferred something gorier?" she asks sweetly. Caroline shakes her head but smiles softly until her brows furrow in confusion.

"Wait, how can I be here, you said that I wasn't officially dead so want to explain that to me?"

"The Other Side is crumbling, when Silas passed over here he disrupted the balance, his power was too much and he kept clinging to the real world and trying to get back. Let's say that his stay became overdue and he needed to find peace and move on…but he wouldn't the dead witches on this side tried to force him but since he was a powerful warlock he unleashes hell on this side instead of the real side. It became a warzone here until one day he let go and moved on. Since then this side has been slowly falling apart and the sides are merging like you, for example, you are so close to death that you are astro-projecting to this side so you've technically got a foot in both." Caroline tilts her head back as she comes to a conclusion.

"I'm going back, aren't I, back to the locker." Katherine looks at Kol and steps forward to Caroline.

"Yes, but every time you drown you will return to this side, like we said, middle ground."

"How will I know when I retu-" Caroline gets cut off as water starts spilling out of her throat and she clutches her chest as a tightening pain causes her lungs to burn again.

"That's how, I'm sorry Caroline, truly sorry." Katherine whispers as Caroline fades out and leaves herself and Kol standing in the middle of the room.

"Don't worry Kat, the witch will get us out when this side falls and then we can get Forbes out and kill Gilbert." Katherine's eyes glisten with water as she faces Kol her voice cracking as she asks him.

"Yeah…but for how long will she have to keep drowning?" Kol slowly approaches Katherine and embraces her in a hug.

"You know for a Petrova, you're not that bad." Katherine giggle and pushes Kol away as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"In your dreams Kol, in your dreams."

"Well you'll be there as well of course." Kol takes Katherine's hand and they flash back to the Falls to meet up with Caroline once she comes back.

My eyes lash open as I gasp in the freezing water and pound my hands against the door._ 16 months, I've been trapped for 16 months constantly drowning. So much has happened that I've missed._

_I will get out, mark my words, and once I do I will unleash hell on the bitch._


	3. Author's note

This isn't an update, I'm sooooo sorry I've been busy with school and other stuff but I have written 3/4 of Justification chapter 7 and I'm half way through the rest of the next chapters of my other stories. I promise I will upload them tomorrow, pinkie promise :D

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories, it's been great to get your opinions on the stories but please keep reviewing and adding ideas on whre you would like the plots to go and if you have any ideas about certain characters.

Again thank you and I promise I will update tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

I hope you like this, it's the longest chapter to date, enjoy and please review:D

**My eyes lash open as I gasp in the freezing water and pound my hands against the door.**_** 16 months, I've been trapped for 16 months constantly drowning. So much has happened that I've missed.**_

_**I will get out, mark my words, and once I do I will unleash hell on the bitch.**_

"Welcome back Carebear." Caroline gasps and her eyes shoot open as she wakes and breathes in the refreshing air, gaining a plentiful supply of oxygen to replenish her lungs in the process.

"I'm back" she groans as she lift herself up and sees a boy she doesn't recognise standing beside Kol and Katherine. He's wearing a linen shirt and light brown breaches as if he's just stepped out of a medieval movie.

"yep, Forbes, you're back, enjoy it while you can cupcake, you never know when you'll be returning" she says as she smirks to cover up the worry in her eyes.

"Took you long enough, 5 days since we last saw you, next time give us a heads up Carebear." Caroline freezes as she hears the number of days.

"5 days…but I saw you 2 minutes ago, how…?" The 15 year old boy with shoulder length hair walks forward slowly.

"because this side is collapsing and the two sides are beginning to merge, as well as you being stuck on middle ground, your perception of time has been altered, I've seen it before, people dying by slowly loosing blood appear on both sides at once, which alters their perception of what's happening when." Caroline narrows her eyes and tilts her head trying to work out who this boy is. As she focuses, his deep blue eyes gaze deeply into hers.

"I know you…your eyes…I know your eyes...who are you?"

"I'm Henrik, Henrik Mikaelson" he gently takes her hand and kisses the back of it " it's a pleasure to meet you Caroline Forbes, I've heard a lot about you, seen a lot too, all good things I promise." Caroline's breath hitches as she continues to look at him, his sapphire blue eyes and dimples resemble Klaus'.

"You too…I'm sorry for what happened to you…the wolves…" she whispers letting the wind swirl her words in the air.

"Don't be, you had nothing to do with it…and I'm sorry that you're stuck in the coffin." Caroline's features darken slightly as she glances back at the Falls but suppresses the rage.

"It's not your fault, this is all down to Elena." Henrik wrinkles his nose as Caroline mentions the doppleganger's name.

"Yeah, never liked any of them, especially this one, I thought I hated Tatia but this _Elena _is a, pardon my Norse, a complete bitch." He laughs and Caroline joins in as he takes her hand and leads her to Kol when Katherine pouts at Henrik.

"That was really mean Henrik, and here I thought we were becoming friends." Caroline and Kol laugh as Henrik rolls his eyes. "So what happens now, now that the fantastic four are together?"

"You've watched the Fantastic Four?!" Caroline asks shocked.

"Well cupcake, when you're on the run from the original hybrid, there isn't much to do than watch TV and well…hide." She says while smirking and standing tall in her stilettos.

"For once I must agree with Katherine, what happens now?" Henrik asks confused when Kol and Caroline's eyes meet as they share a plan through their eyes.

"I propose that we ally ourselves with some witches and haunt the others."

"better idea, we watch them, find out what they value the most and when we return we destroy them by destroying the thing that they love the most." Katherine drawls out as she runs through various diabolical plans through her mind. "What about you cupcake?" Caroline gives her a condescending look but immerses herself in the idea of revenge, taking everything from them. Taking everything from Elena.

"No…I don't want to do that, I don't want to take away something that can be replaced just as easily…I want…" Henrik gently takes Caroline's hand as he feels the rage emanating from her.

"It's ok Care, to hate her, to want to hurt her…but don't lose yourself in it, don't change yourself to hurt her." Caroline takes a deep breath and suppresses the hurt and anger.

"I just want to see what's going on, what I've missed and then…then we'll take them down." She says resolutely.

"Very well, darling, follow me." Henrik holds on tightly and we flash through the air to a bar.

"Of course, Rousseaus, they usually spend their time here. The bartender is called Camille or _Cami _as she prefers." Katherine snarls as we stand at the bar and watch everyone move, not noticing us, just walking by. Caroline raise my eyebrow.

"You don't like her do you?"

"God, no, she's such a whore, she's making moon eyes at Elijah and Klaus."

"Switched brothers have you kitty?" she scoffs.

"No! Klaus is Forbes' and Elijah's mine."

"And what about the little wolf in your place." Katherine smirks deviously as she walks forward and leans on the bar.

"Don't worry Kol, I'll be making shockwaves that will tear her down, this side is useful to learn other people's secrets and I've already found hers." Caroline shakes her head and looks around to see Klaus at the bar talking to some blonde. _This must be Camille_. She slowly approach them and raises her hand to touch Klaus' shoulder when it just passes through. He shivers slightly and turns to look behind him when his eyes meet hers and widen slowly. But he shakes his head murmurs something about the drink not being right.

"Hey Klaus, Marcel's holding a ball in 3 weeks, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me." he raises his eyes at her.

"I'm flattered love but I won't be attending."

"Let me guess, business out of town?" Klaus nods and continues drinking. "You do this every month, what's so important that you can't postpone for a day?" she drawls out and rolls her eyes whilst Klaus narrows his.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that Camille, and I'm sure Marcel would love to attend with you." He gulps back his drink and slams the glass back onto the bar and walks out.

**Caroline:**

I feel the air shift beside me and turn to see Katherine there. "He's not going out of town for business, you know. He's trying to find you. He has vampires and witches stationed in every major town and city to find you since a locator spell won't work. He contacts each group to see if they've found you. It's quite astounding really, he does this all for you, I've been running from him for 500 years and you turn up and he turns into a docile puppy." My eyes widen as I try to comprehend his actions.

"Wait, how long has he been doing this for?" Kat lets out a sigh as if she's exhausted.

"Once the Scooby doo gang told him you left, he tried calling you over and over. He came down and saw the letter, he went to Florida to find your mother but she wasn't there. He talked to Steven and when he told Klaus that he hadn't seen or talked to either of you, he asked for a locator spell, which I already told you didn't work, and then he assembled some covens and vampires to help him find you. All in all, it was 3 weeks after you disappeared. I admire you for that, having someone who would search the world for you." She points her finger at me and sternly says, "if you repeat that, I will rip out your vocal chords and snap your neck. Clear cupcake?"

"Crystal, and here I thought we were becoming friends." I feel the suffocation come on again which tells me that I'm about to return. I feel someone grasp my hand and we whoosh through the air, ending back up in Klaus' mansion. I turn and see that it was Henrik who had taken my hand. Elijah walks across the hall and enters Henry's bedroom where I hear Klaus talking to his little boy. We follow and look upon the scene.

"Niklaus, Henry." He leans against the bed frame and watches Klaus teach Henry how to paint.

"Hey uncle Eli, look, I'm painting a wolf, it's got light brown fur just like dad." I see a proud smile appear on Klaus' face and my heart melt as I watch on.

"It's amazing Henry." Elijah replies as he sits himself on the chair in the corner.

"Dad, tell me about the girl with the gold hair, the one you always paint." I gasp and furrow my brow, _how does he know my name?_ Klaus smiles slightly whilst Elijah remains emotionless.

"She…she is my friend, a dear friend who I trust. She was the first person I told about you outside of the family and the witches. She's the one who named you." Henry huffs and lowers his paintbrush.

"Dad, I already know that, I already know that she was feisty and full of light, I can already tell that from the way you paint her. Tell me something else, she must have been really special?" Henry smirks as he digs deeper as I roll my eyes at the obvious qualities he shares with his father.

"Yes, she is incredibly special Henry, I hope you'll meet her one day." Henry nods and turns back to his painting but I can tell from his posture that he's waiting to ask something.

"Where is she…if she's really special and she cares about me…then where is she?" Klaus and Elijah share a brief glance to which the older brother minutely shakes his head and Klaus sighs quietly from exasperation.

"I don't know" Henry stops and looks over at his father, "she's missing, she's been gone for a year and 4 months, I'm trying to find her but…nothing seems to be working right now." Henry approaches Klaus and my eyes fill with water as he whispers some comforting words to him.

"it's ok dad, you'll find her, your like superman, keeping everyone safe, and you'll find her and keep her safe as well. When you do, be ready for some amazing pranks, because me and her, we'll make a great team and beat you dad." Henry laughs as Klaus chuckles with him. I feel a tear slip down my face as I watch them together.

"He's told Henry about you, Elijah's been out trying to find some information but no such look." Kol says as he rubs the side of my arm trying to comfort me.

"Ah, there you are Klaus, seems that young Marcellus is hitting on your blonde replacement, wonder what our Carebear would think of that." Elena enters the room looking like Katherine but I've got to give it to Kat, no one, not even Katherine's identical doppleganger could pull of Katherine Pierce's style.

"Doppleganger." Klaus says as he moves Henry behind him and Elijah stands up.

"Elena, why are you here, shouldn't you be on the other side of the French Quarter in your apartment." Elijah questions her as he buttons his jacket.

"Now why would I do that when all the fun happens on this side of town." She drawls out whilst winking at Elijah.

"That little bitch is going to get it, I'll personally rip out her eyes." Katherine says in a deadly voice. I look over Elena as she stands in her perfect little life.

"All in good time Kat, we've just got to be patient." Katherine takes in a deep breath to control her anger and tilts her head.

"Your right cupcake, you know what they say, patience is a virtue." I let out a small smirk as a few scenarios flash through my head. Staking Elena, snapping her neck and torturing her.

"First we need to get out of this side." I let out a shallow breath as the contractions around my heart start to increase.

"Look no further darling, me being the genius that I am, have already figured out our plan." I raise my eyebrow at him, gesturing for him to continue. "I 've allied ourselves to a coven of witches, the ones who sent Silas away. They've agreed to allow myself, Kitty Kat, Henrik and you out when this side weakens further which should be in a week's time." Me, Katherine and Henrik smile at the plan but they fade as Kol doesn't seem happy.

"But…" I say knowing that witches don't always do things for free.

"But… there is one condition, since Silas' power is still on this side and will consume some of the souls here when this side collapses, they want one of us to take the power back to the other side, so that everyone will be able to pass on peacefully." I run my fingers through my hair.

"What does Silas' power consist of?" Katherine asks "I know he can read people's minds and was immortal but what else?"

"Illusions, voice mimicry, telepathy, dream manipulation, psychic pain infliction, mind compulsion, pyro kinesis and a whole lot of other powers." I shake my head trying to get my head around all of this. I pace back and forth as I try to come up with another plan.

"That's…a whole lot of power…" I whisper as the others nod along.

"So…who takes it over?" Kol says as he leans against the wall. My eyes flash over to him.

"Someone who won't use it for their own motives, someone who can control it."

"Aww Carebear, you just ruined my pitch, that was going to be my main point, I'll take it, kill Gilbert and we'll rule the world." She smirks and I roll my eyes at her. I clutch my chest as a sharp pain bursts through.

"Caroline…" Henrik supports me as I stand. I shake my head.

"It's ok, we need to decide this before I get sent back." I look over at Kol who walks to the middle of the room.

"Fine, let's go see the witches and they'll tell us who take sit." I nod and stumble to him as he holds out his hand and we flash to the cemetery in New Orleans. A group of women stand surrounding an alter with a bowl of water on top.

"Kol Mikaelson, I see you've agreed to the deal." A woman with curly brown hair steps out of the circle and stands before us. The air is electrifying and burns my skin as the other witches turn towards us.

"Of course darling, but we seem to have one teeny, tiny problem. Deciding who will take it over." The woman glances over each of us and her eyes fall on my, she steps towards me and reaches out to me as I glance around to the others.

"You're not on this side, how are you here?" I place my hand in hers and she pulls me towards her as Henrik reaches out to pull me back but is held by Kol. "I'm sorry my dear, the situation for you is…horrific. Constantly drowning, I can't imagine what that must feel like, however, you would be the best to control Silas' power. You are…pure. Not tainted by darkness, with some training you would be able to full take control and wield it to yourself." She opens her eyes and releases me. "The fact that you are on the middle ground, not dead, yet not alive, is perfect. When you return to the other side, the power will gradually travel over with you as well, reducing the threat on this side." She turns back to her sisters and speaks in French. No I'm not exactly fluent but from the AP French I took in High School, I can make out some phrases 'innocent', 'pure' and 'light'. As they continue to talk, I become more and more annoyed.

"How the hell do you know that I can manage these powers?" the murmurs are silenced and the woman turns back to look at me.

"Because you are already taking control of them." I raise my eyebrow in confusion when she suddenly hurls a ball of fire at me and I raise my hands in defence. I hear gasps of air around me and I slowly open my eyes to see the fireball hovering in front of me as my hands are inches away from it. I lower my arms and the fire follows, gently resting in the palm of my right hand. I slowly move it side to side and it causes the fire to move as well.

"Imagine it becoming bigger, filling the air, burning it away." I look into the centre of the fire and it gradually becomes bigger and burns a mix of bright orange and red. "Well done, now try burning the fire itself away, make it smaller and vanish" she whispers quietly to not disturb my focus. I feel the pleasant burn of the fire ebb away from the edge of my palm and turn an ice blue as it becomes smaller and little white sparks fly away whilst the centre continues to decrease in size leaving a glowing white sphere which flames cold blue and vanishes. My mouth remains open and my eyes wide as I swallow and look up towards the woman as she continues to gaze at me in amazement. "No one has been able to control magic so perfectly. This is the right choice, you will be the one taking the power over to the other side. When you do, this side will instantly collapse and Kol, Katerina and Henrik will wake up on the other side. You will most likely wake up where you died so prepare yourself to adapt to the surroundings." I let out a breath of air when it hits me.

"Wait, Kol, you died in Elena's house and Katherine you died in the boarding house but Henrik, where did you die?" Henrik looks at me.

"I died in Nik's arms as he was carrying me back to our hut so…I don't know, I don't know where I died."

"Well, if you were to return to the place where your hut was, where would you be?" Henrik shakes his head as he tries to focus and map it out in his mind. His eyes flash open suddenly.

"The Mystic Grill, that's where our hut would be and the place was east from there so now…it would be near the mansion. I would wake up near the mansion."

"How convenient." Kol says with a smirk as I roll my eyes.

"Caroline, you're about to cross over permanently, when you leave this side will start to collapse and we will start to find peace. We have already set up the alter for bringing the other three back, but I must warn you, if we fail then you will permanently be stuck in the locker at the bottom of the lake. However, if you were to try and channel the power you could be able to get out on your own. But that depends on how strong you would be."

"I've been stuck there for a year and 4 months, I wouldn't be strong enough." I murmur.

"Well then, let's hope we don't get this wrong. If you do get out, you need to come back to New Orleans and find a witch who could teach you to control your magic. You will feel incredible strong and your powers will be highly sensitive so remain calm at all times once you return. Ok?" I nod.

"What will I be, I mean I'm a vampire now, what will I be with the power?" She looks me dead in the eyes showing no emotion.

"A hybrid…you'll be both, a vampire and a witch but with so much more power. You won't feel the bloodlust as you would with being a vampire so you won't need to feed as often. Also I must warn you, your bite is deadly, not to humans but other species, like other witches, vampire and even werewolves, so you must give them your blood in return to save them. You will be truly immortal, the only thing that would kill you is the cure, like it did for Silas, and since that's gone I suppose you can't be killed."

"Wow…" I whisper as I take it in. Fog starts to surround us and the sky begins to darken. Everyone looks around.

"It's starting, Caroline, in a few minutes you will cross over with magic and we will start the process to send the others back to you. I wish you all the luck that I can. Keep yourself safe and do not under any circumstances misuse your magic." She says sternly as the surroundings darken. "Kol, Katerina and Henrik, follow me." Katherine approaches me and wraps her arms around me.

"Don't worry cupcake, we'll save you." She whispers into my ear as she turns to follow the witch and Henrik and Kol take her place.

"Immortality will definatly suit you, sister" I pull away from Kol as he smirks slyly and I let out a small smile in return. Henrik embraces me next.

"We'll kick some vampire butt Care." He kisses me on the cheek and lets go. "See you soon" he whispers as he walks away. I'm left standing in the middle of the clearing alone as rain starts pouring from the sky and a piercing feeling burns through my lungs as water spurts out of my throat and I clutch my neck, the sky turn black and everything starts spinning as I collapse to the floor. My eyes try to focus and I see Henrik smiling at mouthing 'I'll see you soon, sister' and then they close.

_Burning, my skin is burning._

The previously black numbness in my head clears as a bright light fills my mind and the ice cold water starts running down my throat again. I recall everything, _hold on Care, they're coming to save you._

_Flashback_

"_Carebear, keep your fingers wrapped tightly around the handle bars and start peddling." Daddy says as he pushes me along the pavement._

"_Daddy, don't let me go, promise you won't leave me!" I shout as he keeps pushing me."_

"_Sweetie, I'm going to let go, just for a few seconds but I promise to catch you if you fall, just keep peddling." The wind blows gently through my hair and my eyes start burning slightly as I look ahead to keep myself steady._

"_No, don't let go!" I scream._

"_Trust me Caroline, I won't let you get hurt, do you trust me?" He asks gently as he leans closer to my ear and tries to keep up with my bike._

"_Yes daddy, I trust you, I will always trust you" I feel him let go and the extra weight of the bike as I peddle harder to withstand the air._

"_I can do it daddy, look I can ride the bike by myself." I shout and then glance back to him to see his big, bright smile which slowly turns into a frown with wide eyes. I turn back forward and lose my balance, I feel myself fall to my side and I close my eyes tightly but just as I'm about to hit the cold, hard ground, a pair of warm, strong arms embrace me._

"_I promised I would always catch you of you fall, Carebear. I love you Caroline." I hear the thump of the bike as it hits the concrete and I slowly open my eyes to be blinded by a bright light. _

"_Caroline…"_

"…Caroline, get up, open your eyes." My eyes open as I hear Kol's voice. The cool air hits my skin and it gives it a gentle burn which makes me aware that there is no water surrounding me.

"Kol…" I whisper hoarsely.

"Yes, darling, now would you mind getting up and out so that we can go find Kat and Rik?" He gently takes my hand which I grasp firmly and pulls me up. "Careful, lass, you're kind of super strong now, don't break any of my bones." I firmly place my feet on the ground wanting the comfort of solidity as I slowly take in a deep breath of air which fills my lungs and then quietly breath out.

"I'm out, I'm free…" I murmur. He nods in return and smiles.

"Yep Care, now I'd love to stay here and chat about the weather but we have to find the others." I nod slowly feeling the open space around me. "You're free Caroline…embrace it…"

…_the portal of happiness is embracing the pain you have suffered in life and turning it into strength and encouragement that you can do anything in your future…_


	5. Chapter 4

**"_Caroline…"_**

**"…Caroline, get up, open your eyes." My eyes open as I hear Kol's voice. The cool air hits my skin and it gives it a gentle burn which makes me aware that there is no water surrounding me.**

**"Kol…" I whisper hoarsely.**

**"Yes, darling, now would you mind getting up and out so that we can go find Kat and Rik?" He gently takes my hand which I grasp firmly and pulls me up. "Careful, lass, you're kind of super strong now, don't break any of my bones." I firmly place my feet on the ground wanting the comfort of solidity as I slowly take in a deep breath of air which fills my lungs and then quietly breath out.**

**"I'm out, I'm free…" I murmur. He nods in return and smiles.**

**"Yep Care, now I'd love to stay here and chat about the weather but we have to find the others." I nod slowly feeling the open space around me. "You're free Caroline…embrace it…"**

**…_the portal of happiness is embracing the pain you have suffered in life and turning it into strength and encouragement that you can do anything in your future…_**

I stumble as I try to take a few steps forward.

"Careful, darling, you seem a bit weak, we need to get to find Henrik first, so how about you just enjoy the ride." He smirks at me suddenly.

"Kol wh-" He sweeps his arms under my legs and lifts me up and flashes me towards the mansion at incredible speed. I see a boy in the distance lying on the drive of the house. "Kol, there's Rik!" Kol slowly puts me down and I nod to tell him that I'm ok. He rushes over to Rik and I follow, trying to get my legs to work after the long absence of the sensation of movement.

"Rik, can you hear me, it's Kol, open your eyes brother." I look down at Henrik as his eyes flash open and he gasps a mouthful of air as he regains his senses.

"Kol, Caroline."

"Yeah we here. Do you feel ok?" The blue-eyed boy looks around and then at his hand which touches the ground.

"First time in a thousand years that I've felt the ground, it's...unusual." I stifle a laugh at his fascination with the floor as he slowly stands up, using Kol as leverage. "Where's Katherine?"

"She's probably at the boarding house, we need to go now." They nod in agreement.

"Caroline do you still have your vampire speed." I glance around, making sure no one is around except for the boys and then flash around in a circle and back. "Well, that answers that. You flash to Kat whilst I carry Kol and follow, ok"

"Yeah." I flash towards the Salvatore house hoping that Katherine is there, surprising I know, hoping that my murderer isn't dead. The irony. I make it through the door and see a curly brunette laying on the sofa. "Katherine, get up, can you hear me?" like Henrik, her eyes shoot open and she gasps and gets up suddenly.

"We're back?"

"Yep, turns out that even when Katherine Pierce dies, she finds her way back." I smirk which she returns as she slowly adjusts to the sensations.

"Are Kol and Rik back?" I nod just as the other two make it in the room. Henrik smiles and rushes over to Katherine hugging her tightly. Realising what he's just done, he slowly releases her and coughs as he blushes and tries to erase the awkwardness.

"I knew you liked me Henrik!" Kathrine says with a proud smirk. He coughs slightly and brushes his fingers through his hair whilst trying to come up with an excuse.

"No...um...it's the shock acting, nothing to do with you at all..." he murmurs trying to seem believable. The air is filled with silence but is suddenly broken by all of us laughing at his poor excuse.

"Sure, Rik, just the shock." Kol says sarcastically. "So what now?" He was right, what do we do now and all I could think of was my mother.

"What happened to my mom?" Katherine raises her eyes at me.

"Elena got rid of it, she burnt it. I'm sorry Caroline." I nod as I expect tears to fill my eyes but instead I feel rage build up. The light bulb in the lamp burst and fire bursts up in the fireplace burning the wood.

"Care, you've got to calm down, you remember what the witches said, your magic is highly sensitive now. First you need to learn how to control it here." I nod hesitantly at Henrik, suppressing my anger and trying to focus on the next course of action.

"Ok, you're right. I need to go home first, get cleaned up and go shopping. We all need new clothes, especially Henrik and a new haircut wouldn't hurt." Henrik gasps in fake shock and holds his hand over his heart.

"Oh, Caroline, not my hair, I thought that was my best feature." I giggle at his cuteness.

"Don't pout, sweetie, I love you in spite of your haircut, but just indulge me, will you?" He sighs heavily.

"Of course, Care, how could I ever say no to you?" I roll my eyes and we head to my house. I stand on the drive looking over the building. It looks just like it did before but it emanates a desolate feeling from within. I make my way to the front door and slowly open it. It creaks open and I step forward cautiously. I can sense the others follow me as I look around slowly, noting that nothing has changed. The pictures are all still hanging where they used to. The house smells just like honey and Jasmin, like my mom. Nearing the table, I brush my fingers over the picture of me and my parents. It's covered in dust and I shiver as I remember how long I haven't been here. Making my way to the kitchen I stop at the doorway. The wall where Elena had staked me to was fixed, as if it never happened. But it did. My eyes look down at the floor, the place my mom lay as she bled out, dying.

"_NO!" Elena's fangs pierced her neck and she started draining her blood whilst looking into my eyes to convey the triumph she felt._

I shook my head to get rid of the memory and it went to the back of my mind, but it wasn't gone, it would never be gone. Taking a deep breath, I head to the fridge which was stocked with blood bags. Grabbing two, I passed them to Kol and Kat as I took one for myself and drank it slowly.

"Caroline, your eyes are glowing." Henrik says as he continues to look at me. I quickly get up and look in the mirror and staring back is a blonde with thin, damp hair and pale skin but shining gold eyes. Finishing the bag, I look back at the mirror and the gold seems to fade slowly.

"How..?"

"It's probably a side effect, the witches said you wouldn't need to drink as mush blood as when you were a vampire, it also explains why you didn't go rogue once you got out because of blood lust."

"I need a shower. Badly. You guys can do what you like, eat, sleep, watch TV, whatever." Walking past them, I notice my phone in the corner of the sofa. I take it slowly and unlock it to see that I have 1'986 voicemails, 1076 texts and 3087 missed calls. Sitting myself down I flick through the texts.

_Stefan-10_

_Bonnie-13_

_Tyler-14_

_Damon-5_

_Matt-9_

_Klaus-1025_

"Oh my God" I murmur comprehending the number of texts Klaus has sent. I feel someone looking over my shoulder.

"Wow, I knew Klaus was obsessed with you, but I think that's going a bit far." I dial the voicemail and let the messages play.

_'Hey Care, it's Bonnie, look Elena told us that you needed a time out, it's ok but call me soon. Love you'_

_'Care, I've been trying to call you but you aren't picking up, call me, I need my best friend. Love Stefan."_

_'Look Blondie, pick up your god damn phone before my brother becomes permanently broody. Call him asap'_

_'Care, look, I know how we ended things but I want to talk to you. Please don't ignore me'_

_'Caroline, don't shut us out just because you're seeing the world. Call me back, it's Matt'_

_'Hello, love, I haven't heard from you in a while and you haven't been picking up. Call me please."_

_"Sweetheart, did I do something? Why aren't you returning my messages or calls?"_

_"Caroline I'm worried. Please call me back.'_

_"Stefan told me that you had left Mystic Falls, I thought you weren't ready yet. Call me, love."_

_"Caroline, I miss you, please talk to me."_

_"I came back to town, sweetheart, you weren't here and neither was your mother. I read the letter that you wrote but it doesn't make sense. Caroline, where are you?"_

_"Are you ignoring me because of what I told you on graduation. Please don't do that. Talk to me love. Please"_

_"I went down to Florida to find your mother but Steven said he hadn't seen either of you. Where are you Caroline, why won't you tell me?"_

_"I miss you, I need to hear your voice Caroline. Don't shut me out."_

_"Things didn't go to plan tonight Caroline, my protégé, he hates me. I just needed you Caroline to hear me. I don't care if you hate, I just need you."_

_"My siblings are starting to worry sweetheart, I can't seem to find you. The witches can't find you. I'm scared, tell me something, anything. How you are, if you're safe or where you are. Anything, please"_

_"My son was born today Caroline, he has my eyes and my smile. You were the first person I wanted to share that with besides my family and Hayley. I named him Henry Kol Mikaelson. He's so small and I'm scared that I'll hurt him but then I remember your words after graduation and that feeling disappears. I miss you, my love.'_

_'I told Henry about you, sweetheart, you're his favourite bedtime story. I hope that one day you'll be here to meet him. I miss you sweetheart. I'm looking for you everywhere, I'm doing everything in my power to find you.'_

_'Caroline, I miss you, my love, contact me, please...I love-_

I press the end button, not being able to hear any more of his broken voice and the silent tears. I wipe away the tears in my eyes and stand up from my seat to head up the stairs when I see the others behind me looking at me with worry.

"Caroline, it's ok. You're finally free to go there, to tell him."

"I want to kill Elena. I am going to kill her. Once we get all this sorted then we're going to find a witch who can help me control this magic and then we're going to head to New Orleans." The others nod, hesitating to say anything as they see the murderous expression on my face. I flash upstairs to my room and grab some clothes. Heading to the bathroom, I turn on the shower and slowly back away to lean against the cool, tiled wall.

_I close my eyes but they flash open as ice-cold water seeps in and fills the space drowning me. The water runs into my mouth and burns my throat like vervain as it flows into my lungs replacing the air. I hold on for a few seconds in the black when I feel the excruciating numbness as my heart stops..._

I swallow hard trying to suppress the memories which I succeed at until he end of the shower and then dress in my new clothes. Black skinny jeans with a flowy, dark blue top and leather jacket paired with heeled ankle boots. Making my downstairs I see Kat trying to fix her hair.

"Hey, need some help?" she relents and smiles.

"Yes, don't mess it up!" I roll my eyes at her as she hands me the brush and I gently pull it through her dark brown curls. I get an elastic band and put her hair into a ponytail with a few wisps of free curls at the front.

"Is that ok?" she turns to the mirror and angles her head to get a better look.

"Yes, thank you. Have you got all of your stuff?"

"Yeah, just got to grab a few little bits, hold on." I make my way to my mom's room taking in the scent as I brush my fingers over the bed covers and then look at the dresser which is covered in case notes. Her police badge and gun sits on the bedside table. I take both of the items and put them in my bag as I move to the jewellery box. I open it and find the necklace which I had given to her for mother's day. She wasn't allowed to wear it to work so she kept it safe in the box, treasuring it always. Glancing around the room, I make my way out and shut the door behind me. I make my way downstairs and find the others in the living room, watching TV.

"Kol, do you have any temporary clothes for Rik, just until we get to the mall?"

"Give me a second." he says before flashing out of the house and returning with a handful of clothes which he hands to Henrik who raises his eyebrows at them. "Just a couple of my things which were left at the mansion. Try them Rik." Rik nods and changes his clothes in the other room. I grab my car keys which had remained hanging at the side and waited like the others.

"So, how do I look?" Rik comes out dressed in a pair of black jeans which fit him perfectly and a slightly oversized button up shirt covered with a dark green jacket.

"You look good, Rik, almost as good as me, but hey who can blame you. I am incredibly hard to match." Kol says with pride which I scoff at.

"Ignore him Rik, returning to this side has caused him some brain damage. You look great. Now come on, we've got to get going."

"Thank you Caroline, and Kol try to keep your head proportional to your body, wouldn't want you falling over constantly brother." Rik says with a smirk as he follows me out to the car. "Um...I've never been in a car, is it safe?"

"Don't worry Henrik, it's safe, just put on your seatbelt and enjoy the ride." Katherine says as she sits next to him in the back whilst Kol sits in the passenger seat and I start driving the car to the mall.

"So Katherine, how you doin' ?"

"Did you just hit on me?!" I suppress a giggle but fail. Kol glares his eyes at me as he smiles back at Kat.

"Yes, darling, so how are you?" Katherine smirks and I can tell she's just as good at playing the game as Kol.

"I'm doing fine, baby." she says seductively as Henrik wiggles his nose in disgust.

"That's extremely good, lass, now you see, I think I can make you very happy."

"Oh so you're leaving?" she says sarcastically as both me and Henrik giggle at her reply.

"No, it's just, you've been running through my mind all day an-" he's interrupted as Kat buts in

"Yes, well that exit door seems to very well hidden."

"Seriously Kol, what are you trying to do?" He rolls his eyes and sighs

"I was trying to figure out if she was really in love with my brother as she claims to be." I shake my head at him.

"Kol I think that the fact that they have been on again off again for the past 500 years proves that she is. That kind of love never dies." Kat looks at me with wide eyes.

"We have not been on again off again, we've just had some issues where we've parted ways for a period of time."

"Which is exactly what on again off again means Kat, don't deny it, once you're near him, you'll probably jump him and lock him and yourself in a room for a week." I say

"A week? Please cupcake, don't insult me, two weeks at the least. You know, he is quite insatiable once we start."

"Oh please, spare us the details, he's my brother Kat, I don't need that kind of information." Henrik says as he covers his ears whilst Kat just smirks.

"Such a spoil sport. What about Klaus, cupcake, figured out how you're going to tell him where you've been?" I swallow as the possibilities run through my mind.

"I have no idea."

"Make sure to it with us there, I'd love to see him kill the doppelgänger." Kol says with a wide grin.

"I'll figure something out." I park the car and we get out and head into the shopping centre.

"Ok, let the maestro do the work, move back please. You'll look fabulous, just leave it to me." Kat says as she strides past us and around the store picking up items left and right. After an hour of clothes shopping, Rik and the rest of us getting new clothes, we head to the hairdressers.

"Hello sweetie, what can I do for you today?"

"Hi, I'd like a trim and my hair styled. My...brother also needs a long, overdue haircut. Something simple and sharp."

"Ok, sweet pea, just follow me" she says as we follow her and seat ourselves in the chairs. She gestures to a man who was dark hair with a stature similar to Jeremy.

"Hi I'm James, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I'm Caroline, I wanted a wash, a trim and my hair styled with a side fringe please."

"Alright, we'll get right on that Caroline." he says as he lowers my head back into a wash basin and runs water over my hair.

"So, special occasion?" my mind automatically flashes to Klaus and I smile without even knowing it.

"Yeah, I'm meeting an old friend after a long time."

"Your friend must be special then?"

"Yeah, he is..." I murmur but he catches it.

"He? My, my Caroline, well he's a lucky man then." I giggle and glance over at Henrik as he looks back at me. 'Looks good' I mouth gesturing at his hair to which he mouths 'So does yours.'

"Little brother?" he gestures to Rik.

"Yeah" I say with ease.

"And those two, siblings?" he nods to Kat and Kol.

"Yeah."

"I have two brothers and a sister, let me tell you growing up with them was like hell." He says exasperated.

"Yeah, let's just say we've been to hell and back" I smile slyly knowing full well that he won't take it seriously. He lifts my head, combs it through and starts trimming the ends. He begins styling it, brushing a few strands in front to separate the side fringe and then starts curling my hair into soft waves/ curls. After he spritzes with hairspray.

"You look stunning, darling. Here, take a look." He spins me in the chair to face the mirror and I see a beautiful woman with flushed cheeks staring back.

"That's me?! That's good, very, extremely good. Thank you!" I jump up and hug him and then move back to the mirror. My skin glows with a slight flush at the cheeks and my previously shoulder length hair now falls just below my breasts. The strands are golden and shine like it never did before. My fringe accentuates my light blue eyes. "Really, thank you James."

"No problem, darling." He says as he moves to clean up his area and I move towards Henrik.

"Hey" he looks at me and his eyes widen.

"Wow, Care, you look stunning."

"Thanks Rik."

"You're all done now, honey." his hairstylist says as Henrik gets up and look into the mirror.

"I miss my long hair, but this is very good, I could get used to this." I smile at him as he smiles back.

"Ready to show the others?" he nods and we walk to the Kat and Kol who are bickering like 5 year olds.

"No Kat, we skin her first and then torture her!" Kat scoffs him.

"Kol, that's the most idiotic idea I've heard, let a professional handle this, we torture her first then..." her voice fades as she looks over Kol's shoulder and sees me and Rik standing there. "Wow, Care you look amazing and Rik, very handsome. It suits you." Kol turns and smirks at our transformations.

"I must say, absolutely stunning darling, Nik will be blown away as will the others and you little brother will make all the girls fall at your feet. Just like me." He adds to which both me and Rik roll our eyes at his cockiness.

"Ok, now we need to go find a witch. I think I already have someone."

"Who?" Katherine asks.

"Remember Lucy Bennett, the witch you had with you during the masquerade ball."

"A Bennett witch, like your friend Bonnie, right?" I nod at Kol and turn back to Kat.

"How did you, of all people, get her on your side?" she asks shocked.

"We're friends."

"Lucy Bennett doesn't have friends. I had to blackmail her to help me." I roll my eyes at the Obvious Katherine Pierce move.

"She does have friends, such as, me. And the only reason you blackmailed her was because she didn't want to help you any other way. maybe if you were nice to her then she'd have helped you."

"Carebear, I'm Katherine Pierce, I'm not nice, I get shit done." I shake my head at her as we make our way back to the car with bags full of clothes in our hands.

"So where is this witch?"

"She owns a bar in Georgia and just for the record, she's got temper so don't be phased f she throws you into a wall." I say smirking at Kol.

"She wouldn't do that, I'm too cute and adorable." I scoff at him and roll my eyes.

27 minutes, a few drinks and a slap later...

"Kol-"

"Don't say I told you so, just don't" he grits through his teeth as he pushes himself up from the floor and wipes dust off his jacket.

"Ok."

"She told you so." Kat sings as she stands in the doorway looking at me, Kol, Lucy and Henrik.

"Katherine..." Kol begins.

"You told her to not say, didn't mention me in your response." she winks as she moves closer to us.

"Caroline, you were saying something, before your egotistical, airhead of a friend starting yapping. Kol narrows his eyes at her and opens his mouth when Rik hits him on the arm to remind him to be quiet.

"Like I said, I gained some powers when I came back from the other side and I needed help on how to control them." she takes a book from the shelf and hands it to. I start flicking through the pages and the Latin words suddenly make sense in my head as if they're being translated.

"It's in Latin, you might want to get a dictionary and-"

"No, I understand it..." she raises her eyebrows at me as do the others.

"Caroline, that's an ancient grimoires in witch Latin. You, you shouldn't be able to understand it yet, especially as you've never come across one before." Kol says puzzled.

"Your right I shouldn't understand it, but I do. it's like it's being translated in my head."

"Well, that's extremely useful then."

"Drukjo ambiasa ternio terroha" Kol says

"Kol, eeww, I will definitely not have a threesome with you! What the hell are you thinking?" Kol's eyes widen in shock.

"Caroline, did you understand what I said?"

"Of course I did, why would you even ask me something like that?"

"I was speaking Aramaic, darling. I think that your brain can translate any foreign language now. That's very fascinating." he says as I look in shock. "I wonder if you can speak it now as well."

"Горд съм от всичко, което сте постигнали Каролин." (I'm proud of all that you've achieved Caroline)

"Благодарим Ви, че Катрин" (Thank you, Katherine) My tongue twists around the words to create a beautiful melodic sentence.

"Turns out you can." I take a deep breath to absorb the new knowledge. I can speak any language and understand it without even learning it.

"Ok, back to the magic." Lucy coughs and sits straight.

"Yes well, you're magic isn't bound to nature like other magic but it's not like dark magic such as expression. It's...pure, in simple terms really. Your emotions are tied to your magic so you should be careful when you're angry or upset. Anything else is the book. You can control it, as you can see now. If you couldn't you'd be lighting everything on fire right now. The spells are in this grimoires, they go from simple to difficult. But now, I'll teach you a simple protection spell.

I follow her to a desk where she sets down a piece of paper in front of me and hands me a small knife.

"Pierce your skin and place a drop of your blood on the paper, in the middle." she says as she flicks to a page in the grimoires and sets it down in front of me. I do what she says and let the blood drop down. "Good, now follow the page and read the spell." I look at the book and start murmuring.

"Tanlia kitoa mastbri jatseart tuledo..." the drop of blood sets on fire and then dissipates leaving a clean white space on the paper. "Did it work?" she raises her eyebrows at me and then throws a knife to my stomach which suddenly deflects and hits the wall.

"Wow..." the other murmur.

"Can I do the spell on someone else?"

"If you have their blood or a blood of their relative."

"Kol, Kat, Rik. Come here, I want to do the spell on you and use Kol's blood to do it on Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus and Henry as well." They hurry over and pierce their skin and drop some of their blood on the paper. "Kol, put 4 more bloodrops on the paper for the others." he does it and I read the spell again which causes all the blood on the paper to burn and dissipate.

"Thank you Caroline" Katherine says and I smile at her and the others.

"Thank you for all your help Lulu"

"It's fine darling, just promise me that you'll keep yourself safe and don't let the power get to your head" she embraces me in a warm hug and I hug her back just as tight.

"I promise Lucy, keep yourself out of trouble as well, and call me if you need anything."

"I will, bye darling, bye Henrik, Kat. Good riddance Kol." she says with a smirk.

"I know you love me really, you're attempt to cover our connection is laughable but I will go along with it if you wish. Goodbye Lucy." he kisses the back of her hand and we leave, making our way back to my car.

"Off to New Orleans then?" Katherine asks.

"Yep, New Orleans, here we come."

"Quick question, how are we going to introduce Rik to the others, without giving them heart attacks?" I ask.

"Personally, I wouldn't mind Elijah having a heart attack, only a small one, I'd play nurse of course and things co-"

"Don't even finish that or I will throw something at you. Keep your kinky fantasies to yourself Pierce." she pouts at me and I glare back at her.

"Only because your minds occupied with naughty thoughts about Klaus Forbes."

"Both of you be quite this instant or I might just jump out of this car and walk to New Orleans."

"Always the dramatic one Kol" Henrik says as Kol shoots daggers at him.

3 hours later...

"No, I'm choosing the music because I'm the one that's the best looking."

"Seriously Kol, shut up. You know what, it would be much easier if you had a mirror and just stared at your face the entire time, you wouldn't bug the rest of us."

"Now, now Carebear, no need to get your panties in a twist."

"Kol, shut up."

"Riiikkk, you can't be siding with her, you know I have exceptional musical taste."

"Going by the last 3 songs you've picked, I'd have to disagree outright with you Kol." Kol's face drops into a pout and wide innocent eyes. "Seriously Kol, I'm sexy and I know it, if we've heard it the first time, what's the point of hearing it the next two."

"To get the message across little brother."

"Oh the message that you're a complete buffoon, yeah we knew that even before you played the song." Kat said.

"Ok, all of you, shut up this instant, you're not 10 year olds, now stop acting like one." I say as I pull into the driveway of a big beautiful mansion.

"Wow, Care, this place you chose is amazing."

"Good thing we called early for a viewing."

"Hello, you must be the family of four who called in earlier. The Mikaelson's right?"

"Yes, darling." Kol said as he approached her and looked into her eyes. "You will sell us this house without paperwork, you will forget us and register the house as already sold. You may leave." the woman nods and gets in her car and drives away.

"Nicely done Kol."

"Why thank you Katherine." We make our way into the mansion and quickly choose our rooms. The interior of the house is pristine with elegant engravings in the ceilings and paintings hanging on the walls. The stairs lead up and then split into two leading too separate sections. The lower sections of the walls are covered in wallpaper with intricate detailing and there's a pool in the garden as well as an interior pool.

"Welcome to New Orleans ladies and gentleman. Where the living get lost and the dead stick around to play. So...can we go and haunt the others now?" I roll my eyes at him and his flair for the dramatic.

"Have you decided how we're going to do this Caroline?"

"Yeah, you and Kol will find the others first and explain that you found a way back. Tell them that someone is coming for Elena and that there will be a meeting held tonight at 7 here. And then me and Henrik will make our big reveal."

"Wait, isn't Marcel's party on tonight at the abattoir?" Katherine says.

"Damn it, you're right Kat"

"Well then we'll just have a bigger audience, won't we?" Kol smirks mischievously.

"I think you're right, now all we need are dresses and tuxedo's for you boys."

'"Time to go shopping again I think." Kat says as she smiles slyly and leads me out of the mansion followed by Kol and Henrik. 20 minutes later, we were at a dress shop and the boys were looking for some suits whilst me and Kat looked for some dresses.

"Caroline, which one?" she held up black and dark purple dresses to her body.

"I don't know, try them on and then I'll tell you." She makes her way to the changing room whilst I keep looking and pick out three dresses. Red, dark blue and white. All of them were long and tight. I head to the changing room as well and change into my white dress.

"Care?"

"In here, one minute." I say knowing she'll hear me. I move back out and see Kat in her black dress looking in the mirror. "That dress is amazing."

"So is yours but it seems a bit too nice."

"Try the purple one and I'll change into mine." we head back and change. We both come back out and my jaw drops. "Katherine, you look stunning. That dress is _the _dress, you need to buy it." she smirks at me and then runs her eyes over the dark blue fabric.

"Better, I like the style and detailing but try something a little more daring." I nod and head back to try on my last dress. I change into it and pin my hair up to show the lace detailing which runs across the back and up my shoulders. The dress is made up of two fabrics, the main red silk which makes up the sweetheart essence and the lace cover which runs from the bottom all the way up to my shoulder but leaves my lower back open as a split runs down from my thighs to the floor. The bust is tight and accentuates my narrow waist and then flairs out slightly at the bottom as the split reveals my long, toned leg. I head back out and Katherine gasps as she runs her eyes over me.

"Perfect, you look like a queen. It's utterly perfect, you look perfect. You will buy and wear this Caroline, no arguments."

"I wasn't planning to argue but ok." I smile at the dress and change back to my normal clothes and unpin my hair and make my way back out just in time for Kol and Rik to join us and we pay together. Heading back we decide that both Katherine and Kol will make their way to the bar and make their appearances whilst me and Rik will appear at the party in dramatic flair. I smirk at the idea and imagine the look of shock on everyone's face.

"You're smiling darling. It will be spectacular Care, trust me, Nik will be stunned with shock and hopefully Elena will breakdown and we'll finally get our revenge"

"Kol's right Care, it'll be amazing." Kat agrees as Henrik nods along.

"Let the games begin." I say as Kat and Kol head to the bar leaving me and Henrik to wonder how it goes.

_Soon Care, you'll see them soon, you'll see him soon..._


	6. Chapter 5

**"Better, I like the style and detailing but try something a little more daring." I nod and head back to try on my last dress. I change into it and pin my hair up to show the lace detailing which runs across the back and up my shoulders. The dress is made up of two fabrics, the main red silk which makes up the sweetheart essence and the lace cover which runs from the bottom all the way up to my shoulder but leaves my lower back open as a split runs down from my thighs to the floor. The bust is tight and accentuates my narrow waist and then flairs out slightly at the bottom as the split reveals my long, toned leg. I head back out and Katherine gasps as she runs her eyes over me.**

**"Perfect, you look like a queen. It's utterly perfect, you look perfect. You will buy and wear this Caroline, no arguments."**

**"I wasn't planning to argue but ok." I smile at the dress and change back to my normal clothes and unpin my hair and make my way back out just in time for Kol and Rik to join us and we pay together. Heading back we decide that both Katherine and Kol will make their way to the bar and make their appearances whilst me and Rik will appear at the party in dramatic flair. I smirk at the idea and imagine the look of shock on everyone's face.**

**"You're smiling darling. It will be spectacular Care, trust me, Nik will be stunned with shock and hopefully Elena will breakdown and we'll finally get our revenge"**

**"Kol's right Care, it'll be amazing." Kat agrees as Henrik nods along.**

**"Let the games begin." I say as Kat and Kol head to the bar leaving me and Henrik to wonder how it goes.**

**_Soon Care, you'll see them soon, you'll see him soon..._**

"So, where are we heading? Bar or mansion?"

"The bar, first we'll stir up some trouble, this town has become extremely boring." Kol drawls out as he offers his hand to Kat. "I won't let Nik hurt Kat." he says softly as she glances at his hand and back to his eyes and smiles.

"Thanks Kol. Let's cause some trouble." she says deviously as she takes his hand and he leads them to Bourbon street where they flash to. They stop and look over the crowds and street performers as they fill the streets. The air is electrifying and the music beats into their ears as they watch.

"Shall we, my fair lady?" Kol smirks as he holds out his elbow. Kat smiles back sinisterly as she links her arms with his.

"We shall, kind sir." They head off into the crowds, making their way towards the bar.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey Rik, do you ant to go out and explore?" Caroline asks as she makes her way into Henrik's room but freezes at the sight in front of her. "Rik...how?" his eyes open slowly and he smiles at her as the white feathers softly float around him.

"Hi Care. I got my magic back." he says with a bright smile as Caroline sits on the edge of the bed.

"How is this possible..." she whispers.

"I'm a witch Care, I inherited my mother's magic. There was a 1 in 6 chance that I would have it, turns out I do."

"Wow, that's...wow. Should we tell Kol?" she asks, still focusing on the feathers in front of her.

"Yeah, can we contact him?" she takes out her phone.

"Yep, I'll phone him, hold on." she dials and waits for Kol to pick up. "Hey Kol, you won't believe what's just happened. Rik has magic."

_"What?"_

"Here, Rik will explain it." she passes him the phone as the feathers lower back on to the bed slowly.

"Hey brother."

_"Rik, what the hell is Caroline talking about?"_

"I've got magic, I inherited it from mother."

_"Why didn't you tell me this before."_

"I only found out a couple of days before the wolves attacked and on the other side I couldn't use magic so I just forget about it. Since I came back to this side, I've got my magic back. Are you at the bar yet?"

_"We're just outside, turns out everyone's in there. We're about to make our grand entrance. Be careful Rik, you too Care."_

"We will, shock them brother." Henrik smirks at Caroline as she shakes her head at him but her lips slowly curve up into a smile.

_"Oh, don't worry, we definitely will. Bye Rik."_

"Bye." he hangs up and hands the phone back to Caroline. "You said something about exploring?"

"Oh, yeah, how about we go out and see what happens on this side of town since everyone is at the bar right now." she says getting up form the bed and walking to the door.

"Ok, where are we heading?"

"Let's just see what New Orleans like for now, no specific place." They head out and walk around the town through the crowds.

"I'm guessing Mardi Gras just passed." Rik says as he looks around and sees colours streaming down and confetti on the floor as well as some street dancers and artists painting.

"I suppose so, we'll probably see it next time it comes around." Caroline says.

_Caroline_

"I get why Klaus moved here, it's amazing!"

"They lived here for 200 years in the 1800s, they ruled the place." I hear Rik say to me as we move through the wave of people.

"Why did they leave?"

"They didn't, no by choice. Mikael found them and threatened them. They ran. Nik actually saw a boy being whipped and took him in. His name was Marcellus, Nik raised him as his own. They thought Mikael killed him but turns out that he took control of New Orleans instead and became King."

"And Klaus wanted to be King." I nod in realisation.

"Yep, a war broke out between Nik and Marcel. Nik obviously won and they became friends as he saved Henry from being killed."

"Wow, a lot happened then." I say and smile at Henrik as he pays for a daffodil and hands it to me. We keep looking around and just as we turn the corner, something small runs into me and nearly knocks me back. I look down and see a little girl with brownish blonde hair with tears running down her cheek. I take her hands gently and lower myself to my knees. "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" I say softly as she raises her brown eyes to me and glances over at Rik who kneels down as well. "I'm Caroline and this is my brother Henrik, can you tell me your name honey?" she nods slowly.

"Leah." she whispers.

"That's a beautiful name Leah, would you like a daffodil?" I ask gently as I hand her the flower which she takes hesitating for a few seconds.

"Sweetheart, where are your parents?" she shrugs her shoulders and glances behind her.

"I lost them, I can't find them." she murmurs and breaks out into more tears. I bring her into a warm hug as she wraps her arms around me.

"How about we find them, ok?" she pulls away slightly and I wipe her tears away as she smiles.

"You have a beautiful smile Leah." Rik says as he holds out his hand to her which she takes.

"You have nice eyes Henrik." she says blushing softly.

"Why thank you princesses. Now what do your parents look like?"

"Mommy has hair like mine and green eyes and daddy has brown eyes and dark brown hair." I look run my eyes over the crowd, not spotting anyone who fits that sort of physique.

"What about their names Leah?"

"Jade and Thomas Samuels." I nod.

"Where do you live honey, we can take you back home and wait for your parents their."

"I live in the woods with them." _Woods? Who lives in the woods? _My eyes widen in realisation and I look over at Rik who's figured it out. 'Wolves' I mouth when he nods back.

"Ok Leah, you can trust us, we'll take you back just hold onto our hands ok." We walk back to the end of the street when she tugs on my hand.

"Caroline, my legs are tired."

"Would you like a piggy back ride princess?" Rik asks to which she nods furiously and he picks her up.

"Giggy up horsey!" she shouts as Rika and me laugh.

"Of course you majesty"

"Darling do you parents live in the Bayou?"

"Yes, that's exactly where we all live!" she exclaims as we head towards the woods and make our way into the forest. I can make out a woman shouting and some other voices as they try to calm her down. We keep walking and make it to a clearing which we slowly walk through. There are men, women and children all gathered and a blonde woman crying as man tries to calm her down.

"We'll have to contact the vampires and then enter the city. She could have made it too far in. For now, men, we will patrol the sides and try to track her." A man in his late 40s is at the front ordering when he sees us and stops. "Leah..." Leah shouts happily and Rik lowers her down and she runs to them drawing everyone's attention.

"Mommy!" she shouts and the crying woman turns and gasps as she takes her in her arms and kisses her all over.

"Leah, I thought we lost you, where were you?" she asks.

"I got lost but Caroline and Henrik brought me back." The pack turns to us and some of the men step forward as they sense my vampire side.

"You're a vampire, you're not allowed here." a dark haired, muscular man shouts at us. I raise my hands in a surrender pose.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. Leah ran into me and told us she was lost, we just brought her back." The man who was previously ordering everyone around, the pack leader probably, makes his way towards me and Rik as he gestures for the pack to stand down.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Caroline and this is Henrik."

"I'm Jackson, but you're a vampire, why didn't you take her to Marcel?"

"I don't know what rules this city plays by but in my book if someone, especially a child, is lost, you try to keep her safe and return her parents." I smile at him as he looks curiously at me. Leah runs over and hugs both me and Rik.

"Thank you Caroline and Henrik." she picks two daisies from the ground and tells us both to kneel. "Here you go, thank you for helping me." she puts a daisy in my hair and kisses my cheek and does the same to Rik.

"Thank you kind princess." Rik says as she blushes and runs back to her parents.

"Suits you Rik." I tease him as the daisy sits snuggly in his hair. He rolls his eyes at me.

"Thank you so much, both of you, for bringing my daughter back. I am in your debt." I shake my head at him.

"Seriously, you're not." I say with a smile when I hear a branch crunching in the distance and turn around suddenly. A wooden arrow hurls through the air, aimed at my chest when it freezes in mid air. Henrik has his hands raised at the arrow telling me that he stopped it. I move out of the way and look into the trees and see a person sitting on a branch.

"Jake, get down now!" A boy who looks about 16 jumps down. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"She's a vampire, you taught us to never trust them." Jackson sighs.

"I know but she helped us, she brought back Leah, if it wasn't for them Leah could be being killed right now by Marcel." I turn to look at him.

"Wait, who would kill a little girl and why?!" I asked confused.

"You're new in town aren't you?" I nod at him.

"The previous king, Marcel, had his rules that wolves weren't allowed in the quarter, if they were found there they would be killed instantly, regardless of their age."

"But I thought there was a new King."

"There is but he hasn't said anything about these killings. We don't know if we're allowed back or if the rules still stand. The terms are still being negotiated."

"And when will you find out if you can go back?" Rik asks curiously.

"I don't know, we've tried calling meetings but they've been ignoring us because they're busy or whatever." Klaus would probably be busy with Henry and his family and trying to control the French Quarter than to talk to the wolves.

"What if we talked to them on your behalf?" I ask and he starts chuckling.

"Caroline, they won't listen to you."

"Actually Klaus is an acquaintance of mine, so I think he might." He narrows his eyes at me. He glances behind him to his pack who nod slowly.

"Ok, but what would you say?"

"Well, I would talk to him about wanting to allow you access and then we sign a contract bound by magic which can't be undone. I'll probably talk to him tomorrow though."

"There's a party being held at the quarter tonight which my pack will be attending."

"So will we, we'll be probably see each other there and maybe we can talk." He nods and smiles at me.

"Thank you Caroline, Henrik. One more thing, Henrik, are you a hybrid?" Me and Henrik look at each other confused.

"Not that I know of, why do you ask?"

"Well, what you did before, stopping the arrow, that was magic so you're a witch but I can sense the wolf gene in you, that only happens when you've killed someone and activated it. Also it seems your a Beta not Alpha of a pack."

"Look, I think you might be confused, yes I have killed someone, but I've never turned into a wolf so I can't a hybrid." Jackson narrows his eyes at Rik and nods slowly contemplating something.

"It's a mystery then." he shakes his head of thoughts and smiles "thank you again for all your help Caroline and Henrik and if you ever need our help then please contact us." I nod at him and wave at Leah as she waves back and smiles.

"Bye Leah."

"Bye Caroline, bye Henrik." we both turn and walk out of the woods and back onto the street.

"Is it possible that you could be a wolf Rik?" he shakes is head at me.

"Even if I was, it doesn't make sense, I never turned after I killed."

"Who did you kill?"

"When the wolves attacked me I injured the first one and then he turned back into a human but kept attacking. I pushed him back and his head cracked, killing him."

"And after the other wolves came and killed you." he nods.

"What if your transition was stalled?" I question him trying to work it out.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after you kill someone there is a time gap for your body to realise that it will turn. What if in that time gap, you died which stopped the transformation before it could even begin, activating your gene but not allowing you time to turn." We stop in the street as we comprehend that theory.

"No, no you're wrong, I can't be both. Mikael was my father. Right?" I huff at his question. It makes sense for Mikael to be his father. I look at his face and see the similarities between him and Klaus. "Mother wouldn't do that. Not again."

"Maybe there's a spell in the grimoir back home which we could do to figure it out."

"Yeah, ok, let's go." We head back to the car to drive home.

_Meanwhile..._

"How is it possible that Rik has magic?" Kat asks.

"I have no idea, we'll just ask them when we get back home, for now let's keep our heads in the game. You ready?" Kat smirks at him and fluffs up her hair.

"Ready."

_Katherine_

Kol opens the door for me and I head inside, I can already make out the voices of everyone, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and the dopplebitch. I head to the bar where I see Camille working making eyes at Elijah and Klaus as she looks over at them. I suppress the anger I feel and smirk at her as she looks at me with a confused expression and then over at Elena.

"Hello sweetie, 2 scotches, now" I say sharply as she pours us some quickly and hands the glasses over to us.

"You look just like Elena." I raise my eyebrow at her.

"I think you'll find that she looks like me, I'm the much prettier version. Now be a dear and get lost." I say with a false smile as she rushes over to Klaus. I glance at Kol who knocks back his drink and winks at me.

"Here we go darling." he murmurs as throw back my scotch and feel the calming burn at the back of my throat. Kol swaggers over to the others with a smirk on his face. "Hello family, missed me much." He says with a devious smile as I notice everyone stop in the bar and turn to the scene.

"And don't forget about me darling."

"Oh you know that's not possible Kitty Kat." I stand beside Kol and savour the expressions on everyone's face. His siblings look stunned, even Elijah who is usually composed spits his drink out and stares at us. His eyes meet mine and his jaw drops. The others look speechless. Marcel, Camille and Davina look at us in confusion trying to figure out who we are.

"Kol..." Klaus whispers as he stands up suddenly and continues to stare.

"You might want to close your mouth Klausy, don't want to catch any flies." I say with a smirk. His eyes flash over to mine and narrow.

"Katherine." He flashes over the table and in front of me as Elijah tries to get there before him but it's useless as Kol moves in front of me instead. "Kol, putting aside the fact you're alive, move so that I can have the pleasure of killing Katherine."

"No can do brother." Kol says slowly as Klaus eyes widen at him.

"What?" he grits through his teeth "don't tell me that you've fallen for this manipulative bitch as well." I narrow my eyes at him as he continues to stare at me.

"No Nik, she's my friend, and a friend to someone you hold very dear. Now I suggest we all remain calm and I can tell you the oh so fascinating story of how we came back. Oh by the way, hello Elena." he says maliciously. Elena glances at him.

"Ah, look little Kol is back, how very great." she says sarcastically as she knocks back her drink and narrows her eyes at me. "What's the bitch doing here?"

"Aww, Elena, don't be so crude, we had so much before you know with me kicking your ass, why not relive those moments." she smirks at me and flashes forward but I catch her neck and spin her round making her crash against a table and break glass.

"BITCH!" she snarls and tries again when I flash behind her and kick her across the bar. Stefan and Damon try to attack me when Kol gets in the way, grabs their necks and raises them a foot above the floor.

"Now, boys, I wouldn't do that." he throws them back and moves to the side and winks at me to let me hit Elena again. Elena grabs a stake and I roll my eyes at her.

"So obvious..." I murmur as she flashes towards me, I disarm her by snapping her wrist and spin her away so that she hits the wall and I raise my heel so that it pins her body to the wall.

"Katerina, stop it." I hear Elijah say.

"Oh such a spoil sport." I roll my eyes and lower my leg. She drops to the floor. "You know darling, you may be trained by a hunter but don't forget I'm a bigger bitch than you and I have 500 years on you." I smirk and turn away, flipping my hair over my shoulder. Kol immediately rushes behind me and grabs Elena and throws her over the bar. He looks over at the others and just shrugs as he returns to his seat and pats a space beside him for me.

"Brother, Katerina, what is the meaning of this and how are you alive?"

"Such a tedious question Elijah, all will be answered later but for now just know that we're back." Marcel approaches us.

"Who the hell are you?!" he shouts as he surveys the damage to the bar. I roll my eyes and smirk at him.

"I'm Katherine Pierce, formally known as Katerina Petrova and my friend here is Kol Mikaelson." I notice Marcel's eyes widen.

"You have another brother?!" Camille asks.

"Yes Blondie 2.0 they do, now be a dear and I don't know buzz off. You're annoying me." She scoffs at me. "And before you respond, remember I'm the biggest bitch in town and I will rip out your heart, slowly, if you continue to make those stupid eyes at Elijah or Klaus." I threaten her nonchalantly. Klaus raises his eyebrow in surprise.

"What you want them both?" she scoffs.

"Eeeww, of course not, Eijah's mine, keep your filthy claws away from him."

"And Klaus?" Just as I get ready to answer Kol does.

"He's married." Everyone gasps and Klaus looks confused.

"What?"

"Original Ken is married, since when?" Damon asks

"He's married to my best friend who you'll meet soon tonight at Marcel's party. But we must run now, come on darling." Kol holds out his elbow which I take. "Have a lot to do in a little time."

"Kol, where the hell are you going and why are you going with her?" Rebekah screams.

"Bekah, dear, have some patience, all will be revealed tonight."

"If I didn't know better I'd say Katherine has move onto Kol." Elena says snarkily. I move towards her slowly like a predator.

"Oh sweet little Elena, I would suggest you start running darling. The Devil's here and coming for you. She will tear you down but you know what's even more amazing. She's convinced you that she isn't even here."

"Who's the devil?" Camille asks.

"Darling, she's a force of nature." Kol says and winks. "Oh and Nik, I wouldn't bother going out of town tonight, you'll be needed here." Klaus' brow furrows in puzzlement.

"See you all tonight. Mae sure your prepared boys and girls, the storm is here, but don't worry, it won't hurt you. Much." I say and both of giggle at their expressions.

We head outside and flash back to the house where Caroline and Henrik are preparing to do a spell.

"Hey Kol, Kat, what happened?"

"Let's say we most certainly left an impression." I giggle. "What's with the candles and grimoires?"

"I'm about to do a spell." Caroline says.

"Which one?" Kol asks.

"We're trying to figure out who my father is."

_Kol_

"What?" I raise my eyebrow at Rik. "Mikael is your sorry excuse of a father."

"Maybe not, short story, we found a pack of wolves and the alpha said that I carried the wolf gene and I had activated it. Caroline thinks that because I died the transformation was stalled. If it's true then my father isn't Mikael."

"So you could be a hybrid, like Nik?"

"Wolf, witch hybrid, yes."

_Caroline_

"Ok, I'm ready." I light the candles and write down Henrik's name on the paper. "I just need a few drops of your blood." He offers me his hand I prick his finger causing some blood to fall on his name. I write Klaus' name separately from his other siblings. "If what I'm thinking is right, then maybe Klaus' real father could be Henrik's real father as well." I look at the spell and then at Henrik. "Ready?" He nods and I start saying the spell.

"Osteria appaus alumna reicht" the blood starts moving slowly up the middle of the paper and we anticipate where it splits to, if I'm right then the blood will move towards' Klaus name, if I'm wrong it will move towards the other names. It continues to move up and diverts to the left...

"Well?" Rik asks. I swallow and look him directly in the eyes.

"You're a hybrid. Witch and werewolf."


	7. Chapter 6

This is the longest chapter yet and Klaus and Caroline reunion. Yay! Don't worry I'll be updating this tomorrow so don't get too angry at the end.

I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

**"Hey Kol, Kat, what happened?"**

**"Let's say we most certainly left an impression." I giggle. "What's with the candles and grimoires?"**

**"I'm about to do a spell." Caroline says.**

**"Which one?" Kol asks.**

**"We're trying to figure out who my father is."**

**_Kol_**

**"What?" I raise my eyebrow at Rik. "Mikael is your sorry excuse of a father."**

**"Maybe not, short story, we found a pack of wolves and the alpha said that I carried the wolf gene and I had activated it. Caroline thinks that because I died the transformation was stalled. If it's true then my father isn't Mikael."**

**"So you could be a hybrid, like Nik?"**

**"Wolf, witch hybrid, yes."**

**_Caroline_**

**"Ok, I'm ready." I light the candles and write down Henrik's name on the paper. "I just need a few drops of your blood." He offers me his hand I prick his finger causing some blood to fall on his name. I write Klaus' name separately from his other siblings. "If what I'm thinking is right, then maybe Klaus' real father could be Henrik's real father as well." I look at the spell and then at Henrik. "Ready?" He nods and I start saying the spell.**

**"Osteria appaus alumna reicht" the blood starts moving slowly up the middle of the paper and we anticipate where it splits to, if I'm right then the blood will move towards' Klaus name, if I'm wrong it will move towards the other names. It continues to move up and diverts to the left...**

**"Well?" Rik asks. I swallow and look him directly in the eyes.**

**"You're a hybrid. Witch and werewolf."**

Silence pierced the air as I looked at Henrik as his eyes bore back into mine.

"I'm a hybrid?" he murmured. I nod slowly.

"Yeah, your a witch and a werewolf." He sits down as if he's just had the wind knocked out of him.

"I have a different father."

"Mikael isn't your biological father, the man who is Klaus' biological father is also yours." Kol runs his hand through his hair as Kat sits next to Rik and lays her hand on his shoulder.

"Wow, that's just wow." Kol says as he looks over at Rik. "Who knew our mother had another affair." Kat shoots him daggers and I shake my head at him causing him to look confused and then latch on. "Rik, this doesn't change anything, you're still my little brother just like Nik is. But it makes sense, you and Nik were closer than the rest of us." He chuckles slightly to ease the tension.

"Yeah, we used to kick all your butts." Kol scoffs.

"Yeah course you did bro."

"Yep, I remember when we were picking berries for the harvest and me and Nik pushed you into the Ivy bush." Rik laughs heartily, "you should have seen your face Kol, it was amazing." Kol narrows his eyes at Rik but his mouth curves up into a smile.

"It's not funny, I was itching for the rest of the week." he says with a pout. Me and Kat scrunch our noses at the image and giggle.

"Aw, poor little baby Kol, it must have hurt you a lot." Kol glares at Kat and then shivers.

"It did, I was only 13." he murmurs as I roll my eyes at his drama.

"Ok, back to the point. Henrik is a hybrid but that still doesn't answer when he will turn, is he controlled by the moon like other wolves or like Klaus and can choose?" Kol lets out a puff of air.

"We have no idea. How do we figure it out?"

"Maybe we should just ask Klaus?" I ask wincing.

"But there's a full moon in 2 days time, do we wait to ask Klaus and hope he knows by then?" I shrug my shoulders at Kat and slump down on the sofa.

"What about the pack that you were talking to before, wouldn't they be able to help or a witch, wouldn't they be able to figure this out?" I glance at Rik who raises his eyebrows at me.

"We could go back and ask them." I suggest and they look back at me.

"Yeah, let's get this figured out before the party." We get up and flash to back to the woods and find the pack who are still gathered like before. The woman, Leah's mother, sees me and approaches.

"Caroline?" I nod. "What are you doing here?"

"We needed some help, is it possible to talk to Jackson?" she glances at Kol and Kat. "These are my siblings, we're here to talk about Henrik."

"Sure, follow me, I'm Jade by the way.."

"This is Kol and Katherine, how's Leah?" she smiles brightly at me.

"She's fine, she's with her father now." She leads us up to the cabin which Jackson resides in. Some of the pack members remember me and Henrik and smile at us as I smile back and nod. Jade knocks on the door and I hear Jackson call us in and she nods back at me to enter. I open the door slowly and peek in to see Jackson with his back to us.

"Jackson?" he turns and smiles.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" I enter and the others follow behind me.

"We're here about Henrik, you were right, he is a hybrid." Jackson nods and gestures for us to take a seat which I decline whilst the others sit. "These are my other siblings, Katherine and Kol" they both let out their signature smirks.

"So, you have questions about wolf lore?" I nod.

"I'm going to keep the story short, Henrik is both a witch and a werewolf and, yes, he has killed but he died before he could transition." His eyebrows peak in confusion.

"Died?"

"Like I said, long story, but never the less, he was brought back to life. Now here's where the problem lies. We don't know if he will transition on the full moon by choice or force."

"All wolves transition by force during the full moon Caroline, the only exception being Klaus Mikaelson who is also a hybrid."

"Yes, we know about him, but with Henrik being a witch would the same rules apply?" Jackson sighs and leans back in his chair.

"I see your predicament now. Going by wolf lore, it would be force, but I don't know if those rules would apply. I think this would more likely be a witch problem since Henrik is part witch." I nod slowly as I look over the room, the interior is a warm hazelnut colour with pictures of various pack members and family hanging everywhere. The desk is lined with papers and lists which seem to have pack problems that need to be fixed outlined on them. A map hangs on the wall be dots placed over certain areas near the Bayou, presumably locations of other packs.

"Ok, earlier you said that he was likely to be a Beta than an Alpha, what do you mean by that?"

"In pack groups there is a structure of leadership. The alpha, such as me, are the leaders of the whole pack and oversee the needs of them. They demand loyalty of the members and act as the heads of the family. The Beta is the second in charge, if the Alpha for some reason can't carry out his leadership then the Beta takes charge."

"So who would be the Alpha in regards to Henrik being the Beta?"

"That depends on the pack, I'm guessing that his father is the one with the wolf gene and the mother with the witch genes." I agree. " well then it could either be the Beta of Henrik's father or it could be a blood relation such as a brother or sister." My mind slicks to Klaus. Klaus is the Alpha and Henrik is the Beta.

"Let's say that Henrik's father isn't known but the Alpha turned out to be his brother. How would you figure out which pack they were a part of?"

"To find the true pack, you need to know the father's pack. However, he could become part of any pack if he chooses and pledges allegiance to them but his Beta status would be null." I take in a deep breath.

"Thank you for your help Jackson." I smile at him as he nods.

"It's a pleasure Caroline." he stands from his seat.

"One more question, Jackson, if I may?' Kol asks and smirks over at me and winks as I raise my eyebrow at him. "I haven't brushed up on my wolf lores, and correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought there were two Alpha' s in a pack. The male and female."

"You're quite correct Kol, at those times, the Alpha female is seen as an equal and is in command alongside the Alpha male whilst the Beta remains below the Alphas." Kol nods.

"Can the Alpha female not be a wolf, say for example, could she be a vampire-witch hybrid?" I narrow my eyes at Kol once I've figured out his intentions.

"Yes, she could, it depends on who the Alpha male chooses."

'And how does he pick the Alpha Female?"

"It's probably who he falls in love with, it's like a wolf marriage of sorts when an Alpha female is brought in, regardless if they are actually married or not. To the pack they are the ruling couple. King and Queen of the pack, shall we say."

"Thank you so much Jackson, you have been the utmost of help." Kol smirks over at Kat who looks back. I shake y head at their childish behaviour.

"Yes, thank you, we should get going now. Bye Jackson." I say as he nods back at all of us ad shakes Kol's hand. We take our leave and walk through the woods.

"You know, these heels are definitely not made for walking."

"Well then, maybe, you shouldn't have worn them" Kat scowls at me.

"You think!" she rolls her eyes at me and nearly trips when she catches hold of Kol. He sighs and moves in front of her.

"Come on." he huffs gesturing at his back.

"What?" she looks confused.

"Hop on, I'll carry you home. Beats the whining that we'll have to constantly put up with." she smiles at him, pulls of her heels and jumps on his back.

"Easy there, Kitty Kat, you could have broken my spine."

"Puh-lease, I'm as light as a feather."

"Whatever you say Queen Kat" she smirks and looks off into the distance as the leaves begin to fall around us and the wind picks up. The crunching of the leaves can be heard all around.

"That has a nice ring to it. Queen Katherine." Henrik scoffs at her.

"More like Queen Caroline." Turning my head sharply at Rik and I narrow my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean Rik?"

"Didn't you just hear what Jackson said, the Alpha female is practically the queen."

"And how does that relate to me, I'm not a wolf?" Kat rolls her eyes and throws her shoes at me which I catch and throw back at her.

"If I'm the Beta that means that the Alpha would be Nik."

"Trust Klaus to find a way to be the Alpha male." I murmur rolling my eyes as Kat buts in.

"Which means that he will have an Alpha female, most likely you. So to sum it up, Klaus is the Alpha male, you're his queen and practically his wife, as Kol announced earlier, and Henrik is your Beta." I shake my head when my brain processes a small detail.

"What did Kol announce earlier?" I tilt my head and narrow my eyes at Kol who just smirks.

"Well, our dear Kitty Kat warned the blonde, Camille to stay away from Elijah and Klaus. Camille thought that she wanted them both when she said that she only wanted Elijah."

"And when the little bitch asked about Klaus, Kol said that Klaus was married. To you." I freeze and stare at them.

"What?!"

"Don't worry, we didn't use your name, just said that his wife was the Devil who was hunting down Elena. And they'll find out that it's you. I think overall that was an excellent idea, really increases the shock factor." Henrik bursts out laughing as he clutches his stomach and tries to wipe away the tears from his eyes.

"Wait, wait, let me get this straight. So now everyone thinks that Klaus is married."

"Yep." Kol and Kat say in unison.

"And that they would have the honour of meeting the wife tonight."

"Yep."

"But they don't know that it's Caroline."

"Nope."

"But they will once she makes her grand entrance."

"Yep, like I said great plan."

"But Nik has no idea that you were referring to Caroline, right?" They continue to talk whilst I just stand frozen on the spot comprehending the idea. Me and Klaus married, that's just...wow. We haven't even had a date yet and the others are already marrying us off.

"No, he's just as confused as the rest of them. I just want to see his face once he figures out we were referring to Care."

"You are unbelievable!"

"Why thank you, darling, and you are stunning Carebear." he smirks as I roll my eyes and storm ahead.

_Meanwhile at Rousseau's_

"How the hell are they back?" Rebekah screeches as she gulps down some a tequila shot and grabs the bottle.

"Someone want to explain who they were?" Marcel asks as he throws his arms over the back of the seat. Klaus grinds his teeth together and then exhales air.

"Katherine Pierce, otherwise known as Katerina Petrova, was the girl that I was originally going to use to break my curse but she escaped and in the process turned herself into a vampire. I've hunted her for the last 500 years. She's also the girl Elijah seems to have fallen for." He drawls out as he rolls his eyes in Elijah's direction. "And it seems that she still wants her claws in Elijah's perfect suit."

"Niklaus" Elijah says sternly.

"Oh, calm down, brother, it seems Kol has grown close to Katherine so he's protecting her as well." he smirks as he tries to rile up Elijah who seems impassive but his lip twitches in anger which Klaus notices and his smirk widens.

"Who's Kol?" Camille asks as she leans closer to Klaus.

"Kol Mikaelson is our brother, he was killed by our sweet little Elena and her brother." Elena smirks at him as she raises her glass in a toast and throws it down her throat.

"I'm sorry." she says as she gives Klaus a small smile who remains still whilst Rebekah and Damon roll their eyes at her obvious hints which Klaus ignores. "But what we're all dying to know is the marriage bit. Kol said you were married to his best friend. Who?" Klaus brow furrows as Elijah taps his finger on the desk and Stefan runs his index over the rim of his scotch glass.

"Yes, papa hybrid, that's a good point, who the hell did you convince to marry?" Damon asks curiously as Klaus shakes his head at all of them.

"I have no idea what Kol is claiming."

"Enough about that, the important question is who the hell is the 'devil' who is apparently coming after us?"

"After Elena sister, the threat was directly aimed at Elena. Also, whoever they were talking about, it was a woman who Elena has wronged, but that doesn't make sense since Elena hasn't made any female enemies in New Orleans, I compelled her remember." Elijah says in his usual business tone.

"So it was someone in Mystic Falls then, but there is no one who fits." They all look at each other trying to figure out what this is all about.

"Whoever it is, we're going to meet her at the party tonight, so Marcel, gather your men and patrol the area. It seems that there are going to be some fireworks at the party after all." Klaus says as he smirks and sips his drink.

"And what's your plan after you find out who she is? What if she's dangerous and tries to hurt us or even Henry?" Davina says as she watches the scene in front of her and Klaus turns his eyes sharply to her.

"Well, we'll strike up a deal then once we figure out who it is and what they want." They all nod in agreement.

"Now, if you boys will excuse me, I have a party to get ready for." Rebekah quips as she flashes out of the partially destroyed bar.

_Meanwhile..._

Kol, Kat, Rik and Caroline were walking through the streets of New Orleans looking for a witch that Kol used to associate with. They had just entered a voodoo shop when they heard voices coming from the back of the shop.

"May I help you?" I turned round and a girl in her late teens with red pixie cut stood in front of me with her hand on her hip.

"Hi, I'm Caroline, I 'm looking for Josephine Bressey." she narrows her eyes and looks over my shoulder at Kol and her mouth drops open.

"Kol..."

"Hello Kasey, missed me darling?" he says cockily as he moves forward and wraps his arms around her which she returns.

"But you died..." tears start filling her eyes as Kol smirks at her.

"I did but now I'm back, I'm looking for your mother darling, I need her help." the girl smiles brightly at him and nods furiously as she pulls him along to the back of the shop and the rest of us follow their direction.

"Who is she?" I whisper over at Rik who just smiles.

"When Kol was here he allied himself with some witches, one being Josephine Bressey who became his friend, she was a bit of a wild child and they always partied together even though she was a witch. She didn't care, to her Kol was just her friend. One day she had a one night stand and found out she was pregnant, her parents had kicked her out and her coven turned her back on her for some reason. Kol helped her, he looked after her during the pregnancy and they lived together for 12 years until Mikael got close to Nik and Kol returned. Kasey was like a daughter to him and but Nik daggered him before he could return to watch her grow up into the woman that she is today. When he was undaggered he returned and explained what had happened and he stuck around until he came back and was killed."

"Who knew Kol had a soft side to him." Katherine whispers as we enter the back room. It's as if we've stepped into another world. The room is huge, the walls are pale yellow and books upon books line the shelves that cover the walls. An alter stands in the corner of the room and candles are set in stands which hang around as the window allows in natural light.

"Mother, you will not believe who has returned!" Kasey shouts as a beautiful tall woman with scarlet coloured hair steps into the room and stares at Kol with her jaw hanging.

"Hello, darling. What no hug for me?" he teases as she runs into his arms and jumps, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and buries her face in his shoulder. "Careful Jo, don't ruin the hair, I spent ages on it!" he says as she pulls back and grasps his cheeks and then immediately jumps off. "Jo?" Kol raises his eyebrows.

"Oh no" Kasey whispers beside me as I glance at her and she looks over at me. "Shit's about to hit the fan."

"YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" the woman screams as she grabs a book from the side and begins smacking Kol across his body. "YOU DIED, YOU'RE DEAD! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU BACK YOU LYING BASTARD! Do you know how much I missed you, how much Kasey missed you!" she throws the book to the side and pulls him into a tight hug as she begins to cry.

"I know, I'm sorry Jo. Trust me, I never meant to die." He rocks her gently as he extends his arm out to Kasey who walks to him and joins into the hug. "I missed you both everyday, but know I'm back. Permanently and I won't leave you again. I promise." I hear him breath out a sigh of relief and I can't help but think what my reunion with Klaus will be like. Will he be angry with me for not answering his calls, will he walk away from me or will he listen to me and get angry. I'm shook out of my thoughts as Kol introduces us.

"Jo, Kasey, I would like you to meet my brother Henrik" they gasp in shock.

"But he..."

"I know, he should be dead, but we brought him back when the other side began to collapse." they nod hesitantly as their eyes run over me and Kat. "And these are my sisters. Katherine and Caroline." I smile at them as does Kat.

"I thought you only had one sister, Rebekah?" Josephine asks curiously.

"Well I picked up these two along the way, they may not be my sisters by blood but they are family." I smile at him as tears fill my eyes. Family, the only sort I have left now. With my parents dead and no blood relations. I'm alone. But I have a new family now who I will protect with everything I have.

"It's nice to meet you three."

"Jo, I need your expertise." she raises her eyebrow in expectation. "My brother, Henrik is a hybrid, both witch and werewolf. Remember when I told you the wolves killed him?" she nods as she leads his to the sofa and sits with him. "He activated the wolf gene in him but died before he could transform into a wolf. I need to know if his transformation can be controlled like Nik or if he would have to go through the pain every full moon. Can you help me?"

"I could try Kol but I can only do small spells so that Marcel doesn't find out." she says.

"Why?."

"If he figures out that I've done magic, he'll put me on trial and kill me." his jaw clenches and I furrow my eyebrows.

"Wait, why would he kill you?" she sighs.

"The rules of the Quarter are that witches aren't allowed to do magic otherwise they die, wolves aren't allowed to enter the quarter or they die as well and vampires aren't allowed to kill fellow vampires. If they do then they end up in the 'garden' which is like a vampire prison where they are left to desiccate." I gasp as I hear the rules.

"Haven't you tried fighting back against him?"

"He has a powerful witch on his side, her name is Davina, she can take us all down if she tried." I raise my eyebrow at Kol and smirk who smiles back at me.

"Well she obviously hasn't met me or Rik yet." she frowns in confusion.

"Remember when I told you about Silas?" Kol asks as she nods "well Caroline is also a hybrid, vampire and witch, she has Silas' powers." Jo and Kasey gasp as they look at me.

"That's impossible, vampires can't have magic." I shrug my shoulders at them as I concentrate on the candles and they burst into flames.

"Told you so." Kol teases as Jo hits him on the arm. "Oh darling, you have become very violent, haven't you."

"I'll show you violent." she murmurs.

"Ladies, please, 'hit Kol day' can be tomorrow, we have some pressing matters here." Rik draws out.

"Fine, like I said I'll try my best to help you."

"That's all I ask" Kol replies as he squeezes her hand and she gets up and walks towards Rik and holds out her hands to him.

"Hi Henrik, I need you to put your hands in mine so that I can figure out what your transformation is going to be like. Ok?" he glances at Kol who nods and then he puts his hands in Jo's. I watch as she closes her eyes and her grip tightens as she murmurs a few words in Latin under her breath. Her eyes shoot open and she gasps for air as Kol steadies her.

"He can control the transformation and it will be pain free. But he will have to turn on the full moon in two days to reinstate the wolf cycle and his full wolf features." Kol nods when the door suddenly opens and a group of 12 witches come in.

"Jo, sorry, we didn't know you had company."

"Obviously." Kat murmurs as she rolls her eyes and I glare at her to be more polite.

"It's ok Hannah, what did you want?" the woman lifts her hand and waves and envelope in front of her.

"We were wondering when we should get ready seeing as the party is in three hours"

"Are you attending the party Kol?" Jo asks.

"Yes we are Jo, but we're going to be late arrivals. Let's just say that when we get there, how did you put it Kasey, oh yeah, shit will hit the fan." I smirk at the way he puts it.

"Kol, what are you talking about?"

"Oh you''ll find out soon enough." he smirk at her.

"Well just be warned, my coven will be there to negotiate the terms of the witches so maybe you could put in a word with Klaus." Kol nods and chuckles.

"You'd be better asking Caroline, she has more of a handle on my dear brother than I do." he winks at me as I narrow my eyes at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." I reply "but I will negotiate terms that you would like to have redone."

"Good, finally someone who will listen to the witches of the Quarter." Hannah says as she walks over to me and then narrows her eyes. "What are you?"

"She's a hybrid Hannah, vampire and a witch."

"Impossible." I roll my eyes and ignite thee candles again but cause them to burn in a certain sequence. "Ok maybe possible." she mutters as she looks at me.

"She has Silas' powers.''

"How?"

"Long story, the witches on the other side transferred the power to me to stabilise the collapse of the other side." she nods and Kol stands up and hugs Jo again.

"Thank you for your help darling. I'll seen you tonight. Look out for the most handsome man, that'll be me."

"How would I be able to tell, it's a masquerade party Kol."

"Is it now." Kol smirks which I mirror. "Well then, I'll find you, darlings. Now I bid you adieu."

"It was nice to meet you all, see you tonight." Jo says as she smiles at us and I say bye back to her as we head outside and flash back home. Kol, Rik and me arrive at the mansion whilst Kat stalls for a couple of minutes and finally returns with 4 boxes. I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Here you go, these are masks to wear during the party so that we get in unnoticed." she hands us each a box which we open. My mask only covers my eyes. The mask has a red centre but fades out to silver with diamond detailing and swirls, the boys both have simple black masks and Kat has a lilac/purple mask with silver and black detailing which brings out the brown in her eyes.

"Thanks Kat." I say as I flash up to my bedroom and lay it next to my dress and return downstairs.

"The party starts in 2 hours so I suggest we start getting ready, and because I'm so fabulous," she's cut off as there is a knock on the door which she flashes to and opens to reveal a 3 people carrying makeup boxes and hair accessories "I've arranged for some stylists to come in to add that little finishing touch." She winks at the boys and ushers them off so that they go get ready as she leads me upstairs to my bedroom as the stylists follow.

1 hour later:

"So what's the plan?" I ask Kat.

"I was thinking that me and Kol will arrive late and you and Rik do your witchy voodoo and appear in one of the empty rooms upstairs so that you make your grand entrance. Me and Kol will mingle for a while and then draw everyone's attention as we explain then we introduce Henrik first and give them a couple of minutes to act and then we introduce you as we have some edgy music playing as you descend down the stairs and everyone looks at you in amazement." she says as if she's already planned it out in her head.

"Thank God you're not the dramatic sort." I say sarcastically as the finishing touches are applied to my hair and makeup. My hair is pinned up in an up do with a few curls hanging to the side. It's big and very dramatic and seems like a dark style which suits my dress and the Smokey eye effect of my makeup. Katherine has her curls big and dramatic and also has dark eye shadow which accentuates her eyes and lashes. Her lips are neutral like mine.

"Ok ladies, done." the woman says as she lets us stand up and look at ourselves in the mirror properly. I'm shocked, the effect is dramatic and dare I say I look dark. My previous pale skin is now a healthy colour and my eyes burn as the dark eye shadow accentuates them.

"You look fabulous Care, very evil, it suits you." I can't help but smirk at her which she mirrors. "Ok 20 minutes to go until it starts, we need to get our dresses on and head downstairs." I nod as she leaves and heads to her room to change. I take a deep breath in and try to control the butterflies in my stomach. This is the first time I'm going to see everyone since I was dumped in the Falls. This is the first time I'm going to see Klaus, the first time I see the bitch who took 17 months away from me. I suppress the rage and grab my dress and slip it over my body and manage to zip it up by myself. Putting on my heels I steady myself and rearrange the lace train of the dress. Closing my eyes for a moment, I turn and face the mirror. I open my eyes and stare at the woman before me. She stands tall and proud with a devilish smirk, her red dress fits her perfectly and narrows her hips as the beautiful lace detailing runs along it. The split teases her long toned leg and her hair is like a crown. Her eyes burn with fire as if she's preparing for a battle. The woman standing in front of me is ready to go. The woman is me. I breathe in deeply filling my lungs with air and savouring the delicious feeling as I open my jewellery box and take out the infinity bracelet which Klaus gave to me. I wrap it around my wrist, place small diamond studs in my ears and put my mother's locket around my neck as it sits on my bust when there's a knock on the door.

"Come on Care, I'll be downstairs." Kat's voice hovers into the room. Taking one last look at myself I turn and head out of the room and stand at the top of the stairs as I hear Kat, Kol and Rik waiting for me.

"I'm ready Kat."

"Well come on down then cupcake." she says and I can hear the smirk in her voice. I start descending the stairs and hear them gasp at the bottom, I raise my eyes to them and see that they're frozen on the spot with their mouths hanging open. I near the end as I gently hold the banister and make sure that I don't trip on the final step.

"Well, how do I look?" I say confidently as they continue to stare when Kat breaks out of the haze.

"You look incredible Caroline." she murmurs.

"Beautiful" I hear Rik say.

"Jaw droppinggly gorgeous, Nik will probably have a heart attack." I roll my eyes.

"You guys don't clean up bad yourself."

"Thank you darling, now I think it's time for myself and Kat to take our leave." Kol says as he holds out his elbow to Kat which she takes. "Once we get there, I'll ring you and then you do some of your magic to transport yourself to an empty room. After we'll get the audience's attention, introduce Rik and then you. Ok?" I nod hesitantly when Rik gently takes my hand and squeezes it.

"Nervous?"

"Terrified." I whisper but let out a small smile.

"Knock them dead Carebear." Kat says as she and Kol leave leaving me and Henrik to wait for their call.

"How are you doing? With all this hybrid stuff." Rik lets out a shaky breath.

"Ok, I guess, I wonder if this is how Nik felt when he found out." I smile at him and cup his cheek gently.

"You'll be fine, little brother" he smiles at me, "and Klaus will help you through this, ok. How do you feel about meeting your nephew?"

"I've been watching over him for a while now, he's just like Nik. Let's hope he doesn't inherit his temperamental genes." I giggle at him as he leads me to the kitchen and hands me a blood bag.

"Rik I don't feel thirsty."

"Care, drink it, trust me you'll need it for what your about to do." I smile at him and take the blood bag and begin to drink it as he stares at me in awe. "Care, your eyes are gold again. Do you think this'll happen every time you feed?" Finishing the bag, I throw it in the bin as I turn back to Rik.

"I suppose so."

_Meanwhile..._

"Ready?" Kol says.

"As I'll ever be." Kat responds as they ascend the stairs and the doors open to the party. The room if full of light as people from various factions converse and drink champagne. It's classy and elegant for the arrival of the Queen. Kol and Kat walk through the doors and are greeted by the servers who hand them a glass of champagne which they take and sip.

"Kol." Rebekah's voice rings in their ears as they reach the middle of the room. They turn to see the Rebekah dressed in a long elegant canary yellow ballroom dress which flatters her figure as Klaus and Elijah approach to stand beside her in 3 piece tuxedo's.

"Rebekah, you look beautiful." Kol says and Rebekah looks shocked at him as she glances over him and Katherine.

"Thank you, you clean up well. Katherine."

"Rebekah." she smirks back. "Klaus, Elijah."

"Katerina, for the sake of the night remaining clean, I will restrain from killing you. Just for tonight." Klaus says with a smirk as he saunters closer while Kat just nods at him. "Brother, you said we would get answers."

"And you will Nik, have patience. Where's the rest of the rabble."

"Mingling. Katerina you look stunning." Elijah says softly as he stares into Kat's eyes.

"Thank you Elijah." she murmurs back.

"Euh, boys, Kol where is this devil friend of yours then?" Rebekah asks impatiently as she glances around. Marcel, Camille, Davina, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan and Elena join and form an outer circle as they watch the scene play out.

"Don't worry, sister, she won't hurt you. In fact she's protecting us right now." Elijah raises his eyebrow.

"And who is 'us'?"

"Myself, Katherine, Nik, Rebekah, Elijah, Henry and one other special guest who we'll announce later." Klaus narrows his eyes at Kol.

"How does she know about Henry?"

"You'll find out soon enough Nik, now please fix your bow tie, wouldn't want to make a bad impression when your wife gets here." Kol smirks at Klaus and the others as their faces are puzzled. "Now go and mingle, that is what a party is for, if you'll excuse us." Kol leads Kat to the other side of the room where some of the witches, including Jo and Kasey are standing.

"Kol, you clean up well."

"And you two look stunning." Kol says as he laces a kiss on the back of their hands as Kat slips away and goes to get another glass of champagne.

"You look beautiful Katherine." A man's deep voice echo's. Kat turns to see Jackson standing behind her with a smile. "Would you join me for a dance?" Kat nods as Rhianna's song What Now begins to play. She places her hand in his as he spins her to him and places his hand at her waist as they begin to sway.

"How are you Jackson?"

"I'm well Katherine and you?"

"I'm good, how is the pack?"

"They seem to be happy, you might spot a few members around, hovering." Kat giggles as he twirls her round.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" Elijah's voice drifts in and Jackson looks at Kat for her opinion who nods.

"Thank you for the dance Jackson." she says as he releases her

"It was my pleasure Katherine." he kisses the back of her hand and Elijah steps forward taking it and spinning her away from Jackson.

"Good evening Katerina."

"Good evening Elijah, how are you?"

"I'm fine, yourself?'"

"Good."

"You seem happier, may I ask why?" Kat smirks and her mind flicks to Caroline.

"Let's just say I've had a good influence and a little light in my life." She glances over his shoulder to see Kol watching them and nods as he leaves to ascend the stairs. _It's nearly time, get ready Kat._

_Meanwhile..._

Kol checked the rooms and found an empty one when he dialled Caroline's number and waited for her to pick up. "It's time, room 5." He finished the call and stood to the side of the room as he waited for them to appear. _Nearly there._

_Meanwhile..._

"That was Kol, it's time. You ready?" Rik takes her hand and nods.

"Let's do this." she smirks at him as she takes both his hands and whispers some words in Latin and then shimmer out of the room.

_Abbatoir upstairs..._

Caroline and Kol shimmered into the room as Kol stood to the side and watched.

"Nice of you to finally join us." He says cockily with a smirk as he saunters towards them.

"Where's Kat?"

"Downstairs schmoozing with Elijah. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

"Yeah. Let's do this." Caroline smirks as she puts on her mask as does Henrik.

"When I call you, come down ok Rik, then we'll call you Care. Ok?"

"Yeah." Kol smiles and walks back downstairs searching for Katherine, he sees her still dancing with Elijah when their eyes lock and he nods signalling that everything is in position.

"I'm sorry Elijah, but I'm going to have to cut this dance a little short. I'll come back after, I promise." she kisses his cheek and pulls away and walks towards the music stand.

"Switch the music," the DJ looks over and follows her instructions causing everyone to turn to her. _Here we go. _Kat nods over to Kol who smirks at her as Beyoncé's Crazy in love the Fifty Shades of Grey version starts to echo throughout the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I say what a pleasure it is for all of you to join us on this grand occasion" Kol's voice bellows, "I'm Kol Mikaelson" people start murmuring at the mention of his last name, "and this lovely lady is Katherine Pierce. Some of you have already heard of us before, others, not so much. Myself and Katherine died a year ago and found our ways back from the other side as it began to collapse. However we did not come over alone. We brought someone along with us for the ride." Kol moves a few steps up the stairs to make sure everyone can see him. The Mikaelson's move closer through the crowd to the front and remove their masks as do some of the others as well as Kol and Katherine who smirks. "This person is someone who the Mikaelson's lost a while ago, someone close to us and if you've heard the legend of the Originals, then maybe you've heard of this person. Ladies and gentlemen, brothers and my sister, may I introduce...Henrik Mikaelson." Kol looks up to the top of the stairs where Henrik appears in his mask. Slowly, he makes his way down the stairs one step at a time and remove his mask as he reaches the middle. Flashing a smirk over the crowd.

"It's a pleasure to be back on this side, it's lovely to meet you all." Rebekah gasps as her eyes run over him and she slowly approaches the young boy standing at the stairs while he moves towards her.

"Henrik..." her voice is broken as tears fill her eyes and threaten to spill over. She stops as he moves closer and slowly touches her cheek to prove that he isn't a hallucination, that he's really there.

"Rebekah, sister, I have missed you." he smiles as Rebekah begins to fall apart in front of him and he holds her close to him as he glances over her shoulder to Elijah.

"Elijah, brother, seen a ghost?" he teases as Elijah regains his function and moves to Henrik.

"Henrik, is it really you...?"

"Of course Eli, who else would know that you once pushed our darling sister into the Falls and then ran away leaving Kol to take the blame." Henrik teases as Elijah strides towards him and envelope's him a tight embrace. They hear a small gasp and Henrik looks over his brother's shoulder to see Klaus frozen on the spot staring at the scene. Pulling away form Elijah and Rebekah, he moves slowly towards Klaus who now has tears running down his cheeks. Henrik them away and gently rests his hand on Klaus' shoulder to show him that he's there. "Hello Nik."

"Henrik...?" Henrik nods and smiles at him.

"It's me brother, I've been watching over you for a thousand years, over all of you and now I'm back on this side. I'm truly here."

"Henrik."

"Yes, it's me." Klaus gasps and pull Rik in for a tight embrace as he looks over his shoulder and sees Elijah holding their crying little sister and his eyes flicker over to Kol standing tall, smirking as he nods at him.

"Don't leave." Klaus murmurs as his hold tightens.

"Never. I'm not going anywhere Nik." Henrik slowly pulls away, "but there is one person still left." Moving away from Klaus and back to the base of the stairs he draws the attention of the crowd again. The music continues to echo around the room and gets closer to the crescendo. "Thank you, everyone, for being here. But there is one more person left to make their appearance. Only some of you will have had the honour of meeting her. This woman is amazing, she is ferocious and fights every step of the way to get where she is today. She has been to hell and back and I would like to introduce her to you tonight." The song grows louder as The introduction nears.

_When I talk to my friends so quietly,  
>Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me,<br>Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress,  
>If you ain't there ain't nobody else to<em> impress,

"Ladies and gentlemen, will you please raise your glasses for my sister-in-law, Niklaus Mikaelson's wife," the crowd gasp at the revelation "the one and only...Caroline Mikaelson." Caroline, dressed in red appears at the top of the stairs wearing her mask

__It's the way that you know what I thought I knew,  
>It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you,<em>_

Caroline made her way down the stairs and lifted her eyes to scan the faces of the crowd when they locked with Klaus who stood frozen with his jaw dropped. She slowly lifted her fingers to her mask and pulled it off, handing it to Kol without breaking eye contact with Klaus. She arrived at the base of the stairs as she smiled at him, she felt drawn to him for some unknown reason and the crowd had disappeared once she laid eyes on him. Approaching him slowly she stopped a few feet away from him just taking in his sight as his eyes never left her face.

__Yeah, but I still don't understand,  
>Just how your love can do what no one else can, <em>_

_"_Hello Klaus." Caroline whispered as their connection remained intense.

"Caroline..." he reached out to her slowly as she moved closer and his fingers grazed her cheek as she leaned into his touch.

"Caroline...no..." Caroline turned slightly to see Elena was a shocked look on her face. She glanced around and tried to flash off when Kol suddenly moved in front of her and grapped her, snapping her neck in the process. He nodded at Caroline as she nodded back and then he flashed her upstairs to a room to dump her which he had previously had a spell done on so that she couldn't get out.

"Where were you Caroline? I looked for you everywhere." he whispered with a broken voice as Caroline's eyes filled with tears.

"I know, I'm sorry. If I could have contacted you, I would have but it wasn't that simple."

"What?" he murmured as he cupped her cheeks with both hands and pulled her closer. Caroline swallowed and tried to figure out where to go from here. Should she tell him here and now. Taking his hands she lowered them from her face and held them tight, his first touch burning her skin, scalding it and leaving his mark on her. Caroline glanced back at Kat who just smiled and nodded as if she could read her mind.

"Come with me, I need to explain what happened." she smiled at him and slowly pulled him towards the door as they walked out into the night.


	8. Chapter 7

OH MY GOD! Over 150 reviews, 130 favourites and more than 200 followers. Thank you sooo much for all your support!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, warning smut, this is the first time I've ever written smut so please let me know if this is alright and please review, it's the only contact I have with you

Enjoy :D

**"Ladies and gentlemen, will you please raise your glasses for my sister-in-law, Niklaus Mikaelson's wife," the crowd gasp at the revelation "the one and only...Caroline Mikaelson." Caroline, dressed in red appears at the top of the stairs wearing her mask**

**__It's the way that you know what I thought I knew, It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you,__**

**Caroline made her way down the stairs and lifted her eyes to scan the faces of the crowd when they locked with Klaus who stood frozen with his jaw dropped. She slowly lifted her fingers to her mask and pulled it off, handing it to Kol without breaking eye contact with Klaus. She arrived at the base of the stairs as she smiled at him, she felt drawn to him for some unknown reason and the crowd had disappeared once she laid eyes on him. Approaching him slowly she stopped a few feet away from him just taking in his sight as his eyes never left her face.**

**__Yeah, but I still don't understand, Just how your love can do what no one else can, __**

**_"_Hello Klaus." Caroline whispered as their connection remained intense.**

**"Caroline..." he reached out to her slowly as she moved closer and his fingers grazed her cheek as she leaned into his touch.**

**"Caroline...no..." Caroline turned slightly to see Elena was a shocked look on her face. She glanced around and tried to flash off when Kol suddenly moved in front of her and grapped her, snapping her neck in the process. He nodded at Caroline as she nodded back and then he flashed her upstairs to a room to dump her which he had previously had a spell done on so that she couldn't get out.**

**"Where were you Caroline? I looked for you everywhere." he whispered with a broken voice as Caroline's eyes filled with tears.**

**"I know, I'm sorry. If I could have contacted you, I would have but it wasn't that simple."**

**"What?" he murmured as he cupped her cheeks with both hands and pulled her closer. Caroline swallowed and tried to figure out where to go from here. Should she tell him here and now. Taking his hands she lowered them from her face and held them tight, his first touch burning her skin, scalding it and leaving his mark on her. Caroline glanced back at Kat who just smiled and nodded as if she could read her mind.**

**"Come with me, I need to explain what happened." she smiled at him and slowly pulled him towards the door as they walked out into the night.**

Their footsteps echoed into the night as Caroline lead him through the dark streets which were lit up by Chinese lanterns and streetlights. Her grasp on Klaus' hand never weakened, neither did his on hers. They walked in silence towards the centre of town where artists were standing round to capture the sunset on canvas, violinists played melodies which blended together perfectly and a few people stood conversing with each other. Bypassing the area she continued to lead him to the mansion where she, Kat, Kol and Rik lived. They arrived in front of the driveway and their footsteps crunched on the gravel. Opening the door she lead him to the roof of the mansion and sat with her legs hanging over the edge as Klaus sat down beside her.

_Caroline:_

How do I tell him? How do you figure out the right words to describe the fear of when you're stuck under water? How do you begin and tell him?

"Caroline, why?" He murmured as he looked out to the sky as it began to set. I looked over his face, it hadn't changed at all, is skin seemed as soft as before, his dimples sat beside his raspberry lips and his eyes twinkled like deep blue oceans. He turned and his eyes bore into mine. "Why didn't you let me know, I thought you weren't ready to travel?" I let out a shaky breath as my eyes had begun to fill with tears and I hadn't even started to explain any of it yet. Closing my eyes to gather my thoughts and then reopening them I began.

"What I'm about to tell you Klaus...I...I need you to stay here, don't leave me, not until I've finished saying what I need to say." I gently take hold of his hand and savour the feel of his soft hand in mine, a sensation I've longed for since the first day that I was trapped." Promise me." He swallows and squeezes my hand gently as he nods.

"I promise." I let out a breath and hesitantly smile at him as he returns with a small smile of his own.

"I wasn't travelling the world Klaus. I meant what I told you when you visited me. I wanted to remain in Mystic Falls with my mom." My voice began cracking as I mentioned my mother. _Pull yourself together Care. You need to do this. _"A few days after you had left for New Orleans, I woke up in the middle of the night and heard some sounds. I got up and went downstairs to figure out who it was." I turned my gaze to the sky as it became red and purple. "I found Elena, emotionless, in my kitchen. She had somehow tricked Stefan and Damon and got out of the Salvatore house. She was holding my mom hostage. I tried to get her out and stop Elena but she overpowered me and pinned me to the wall with a wooden lamp stand." I turn my eyes back to Klaus who is staring at me with worry. "Elena tore into my mom's throat and drained her blood, killing her in the process and then she snapped my neck." I swallow as I remember the look on my mom's face as she was dying. "I woke up some time later in a metal coffin with Elena standing over me smiling. She had tied me to the coffin with vervain ropes so that I couldn't get out, she locked the door and threw me in the Falls." I wipe away a tear and laugh with no humour. "I'm sure you've heard of what Silas did to Stefan, how he trapped Stefan in a locker and threw him into the Falls as well, letting him drown for 2 months."

"Caroline, were you..." his voice cracks and I squeeze his hand softly as I nod slowly, making my eyes connect with his as they glisten with tears and mine begin to run down my cheeks.

"I was trapped in the box, drowning over and over again. I couldn't get out and that's why I couldn't pick up your calls or reply to your messages and why you couldn't find me. Elena had a witch put an anti-locator spell on me so that no matter who cast the locator spell, it wouldn't work on me."

"How long were you...?" His voice is a whisper and would have bypassed me if it wasn't for my vampire hearing.

"16 months." I murmur as I close my eyes and remember the feeling of cold water in my lungs.

"A year and 4 months." I nod.

"Yes. The other side began to collapse and somehow I appeared in two places, this side as I tried to breathe in the water and the other side when I drowned. The wall between the sides was knocked down for me and I was able to cross over for some time where I met Kol, Kat and Henrik. They found me and we tried to find a way for them to come back to life. When Silas died and crossed over, he tried to hold on the other side which started the collapse. The witches on that side forced him to find peace but it left his magic which began consuming some of the souls on the other side. I found you, you know. It was the time when you were at the bar and the blonde bartender was asking you to be her date and you turned her down because you had to go out of town for a while."

"I saw you, I thought I did, but I-"

"blamed it on the drink. I know. You did see me, I was standing right in front of you."

"Oh, sweetheart, I should have done more, I should have figured it out and found you." he says as he pulls me to him and I put my face into his neck as my lips rest over the flesh of his pulse which quickens with the touch. I pull away and cup his cheeks as I gaze into his eyes.

"No, this is not your fault, you couldn't have found me Klaus." I pull him closer as a tear slips down his face. " Niklaus Mikaelson, you couldn't have found me even if you searched the entire the planet and used your almighty hybrid status and ordered every witch coven to try. Besides, you have a son who needed you." I smile as his eyes flash to mine.

"You know?" I nod as my smile widens.

"I saw you together on the other side, the time Henry was painting and he asked about me. You know, I think describing me as and angel is a bit far-fetched Klaus." I tease him as he reveals his cute dimples and he blushes. "Oh my god, did Klaus Mikaelson just blush, my, my, what would people say? Your reputation would be in ruins." He shakes his head and looks down but I pull his face up.

"You know sweetheart, he wants to meet you."

"I know." I smile slyly but my smile drops slightly, "but I haven't finished my story yet." I pull away my hands from his cheek but he catches them and holds them tightly as if he refuses to let me go. "Kol had some witches on the other side who offered him a deal for the return, they could cross back over but only if someone took Silas' magic back as well. They figured out that I wasn't actually dead and my presence was on both sides so they deemed me the most suitable to carry it back."

'I don't understand." He looks at me in confusion and I get up gesturing for him to follow which he does and I lead him back downstairs into the garden which is covered in leaves.

"Stand here and just look." He nods at me but raises his eyebrows as I stand in the middle facing him and raise my hands which causes the leaves to rise as well. I ignite the leaves and they seem like drops of fire as they begin to swirl around me like a gentle tornado. Angling my hands, I make them flow around to Klaus and return to me in the shape of a hummingbird. I keep going and turn the scarlet fire into ice blue sparks which shimmer in the dark sky like diamonds. Slowing down, I drop my hands and the leaves fall returning to their original state as I stand on the spot waiting for a reaction from Klaus. He stares at me in awe and slowly approaches.

"You're a witch." I shake my head, smirking.

"Nope." He narrows his eyes in confusion as he reaches me and runs his eyes over me trying to figure me out. I let my fangs elongate to give him a clue but his brow furrows instead. I move closer to him and brush my lips against his ear as I whisper

"I'm a hybrid." Pulling back I see his jaw drop and his eyes widen.

"Hybrid?"

"Yep, I'm part vampire and part witch." I smile at him as he looks at me in awe.

"How?" I shrug.

"I absorbed Silas' magic from the other side and brought it back which resulted in the complete collapse of the other side and let Kol, Kat and Henrik cross over." Klaus shakes his head slowly and begins laughing.

"Only you, Caroline, would be strong enough to handle all of this." he says as he breathes out in relief and pulls me into a hug. "I missed you so much sweetheart." I lose my composure and let all the tears flow out as I try to gain control of myself but fail.

"I missed you too Klaus. Don't leave me." He pulls back and brushes his thumb over my cheeks as he leans closer to me, letting his peppermint breath hit my lips.

"Never. I won't ever let you go or leave you." He leans in and presses his lips gently against mine as we stand in the cool air embracing each other. His lips slowly move against mine as I put my hands around his neck and curl my fingers into his soft curls and pull him closer to my lips. His arm wraps around my back and he gently grazes his fingertips over my skin which is exposed by the dress. I gasp into his mouth at the contact, allowing his tongue in and our battle begins. We devour each other's mouth as we grasp onto the other trying to feel every inch of skin. He flashes us into the house and pins me against the wall as his fingers release my hair and let it fall down as he runs his fingers through my curls pulling me even closer to his body as my body melts into his. His lips slowly move over mine and our kiss becomes slow and passionate, trying to taste every inch and savour it. I move my hands from his curls to his cheeks, down his stubble, trying to feel him and back down the curve of his neck and my fingers curl into his shirt and then move over his jacket, letting it slip down and fall onto the floor. His hand moves from my lower back to the zip, undoing it slowly. He pulls back looking into my eyes.

"I love you Caroline." he whispers letting the words that I've longed to hear for so long wash over me. My heart bursts and I can't help it.

"I love you too Klaus." He gasps and closes his eyes but I graze the back of my hand over his stubble as his sapphire-blue eyes reopen and stare at me. "I love you Niklaus Mikaelson." I say as my nose grazes his and we pant trying to regain our breath from our kiss.

SLAM!

Our eyes widen as the sound of the door shutting startles us.

_"We bought this house, Caroline found it and we moved in today." _Kol's voice echo's in the hallway and I raise my finger over Klaus' lips to make sure he doesn't make a sound. His lips curve into a smirk as he darts his tongue out and brushes it over the tip of my finger and I narrow my eyes at him to stop. Hearing Kol and a group of people approach the room.

_"So you're trying to tell us that Caroline is now a hybrid, part witch and part vampire?" _Rebekah says and I shut my eyes to figure out how to get us out of this compromising situation without removing our touch from the other. My eyes flash open. 'Trust me' I mouth to Klaus at which he smiles and mouths back 'always'. Taking his hands in mine I murmur the shimmering spell I did earlier and open my eyes to see Klaus and me standing in my bedroom. He looks around and stares at me

"How?"

"Part witch, remember?' I giggle and smirk at him as he buries his face into neck and flutters kisses down the curve of my neck. I murmur in a spell which locks the door and soundproofs the room as I gasp as his fingers graze over my shoulder and let my dress fall down revealing my black lingerie with crimson red detailing. Running my hands down his neck, I pull off his bow tie and move my fingers down the lines of buttons and slowly undo each one as Klaus' eyes darken with lust when he runs his gaze over my body and looks back into my eyes. Opening his shirt I run my fingers over his toned torso and slowly pull his shirt over his shoulders and down to his hands when it falls to the floor. I move my eyes over his body and run my nails over his bird tattoo. He swallows as my fingers move to his belt and undo it. Moving closer to him, I press my body against his as I kiss him tenderly and he curls his hands around my waist as we pull back and stare into each other's eyes. He moves forward causing me to move backwards so that my knees hit the bed. He lays me down gently as he smiles at me and grazes the back of his hand over the skin of my stomach causing me to shiver slightly.

"You're beautiful, my love." I feel my eyes fill with tears as I see the raw honesty in his and the overwhelming emotion swimming in his eyes. He places gentle kisses over my chest and moves his hand to my bra clasp, undoing it and removing the barrier. His lips flutter over my exposed skin and his tongue darts out causing a cold sensation which makes me gasp. I can feel his smirk as he moves over my chest and runs his lips over my nipples and grazes his teeth over them making my back arch to him. I curl my fingers into his hair as he moves over my stomach and gently kisses his way down to the top of my thigh. I know exactly what he's about to do but I can't wait. Pulling him up gently, I curl my fingers back into his hair.

"I need you Klaus. Now." I let my breath fan over his lips as he leans down to kiss me slowly molding his lips over mine and parts for a second to flash off the bed to remove his trousers and boxers and lays back on top of me gently brushing his fingers along my cheek and peppering kisses along my jaw line. His fingers move down to my panties and he rips them off as he smirks at me and fully covers my body with his.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" he asks looking into my eyes as I take his hand and lead it down between our bodies and nod.

"I _want _you, Nik." I whisper breathlessly as he breathes in sharply and smiles at me as our joined hands guide his member through my folds when he stops.

"I love you, my Caroline..." he kisses me gently as I see his eyes glisten and I smile.

"As I love you, my Nik..." he swallows and brushes his nose against mine as we stare longingly into each others eyes. He gently sinks into me as we both moan at the feeling. With our bodies joined intimately he inched in more gloriously filling me and stopping to let me adjust to his size. I raise my head slightly to capture his lips and I roll my hips to urge him to move which he obeys.

Almost unconsciously, I wrap my legs around his waist, bringing him closer and letting him move deeper. His hand finds mine sliding up the sheets together as his fingers thread through mine as our mouths find each other again and mimic the movements of our lower bodies as they meet and battle together. His other hand caresses me side, curving round, bringing me impossibly closer to his scorching hot body as we continue to move deliciously. He buries his face in my hair and moans into my neck as my fingers brush against his chains tugging on them slightly to pull him even closer. Our pace picks up and it's not long before we're close.

"Caroline..." his hoarse, throaty voice rasps out. He keeps pumping and brings his lips to devour my mouth, tasting every inch.

"Niklaus...more." I breathe out as he opens his eyes and presses his forehead against mine, making sure our eyes don't lose connection.

"Say it again." he murmurs and I know exactly what he wants.

"Niklaus, please." he presses his lips to mine and pulls back letting our pants fall on each other as we continue to stare. I can feel my walls tighten around him and I arch my back into him.

"Come for me, my love..." my world shatters as I explode around him in the most delirious way.

"Nikkkk..." I sigh his name as I come down from my high and he let's go as well, shooting deep in me as his body becomes limp and his head falls onto my chest as we pant. I caress his hair slowly and press a tender, loving kiss on his forehead as he slowly raises his head to press it against mine and placing a few small kisses on my lips with his raspberry lips as our eyes reopen and we smile at each other. He grazes his nose against mine gently.

"I love you." I whisper and my heart swell with his answering-

-"I love you" leaving me complete and whole as he gently pulls out and moves to the side embracing me in his strong arms and pulling me close to him as he kisses my forehead lovingly.

As our eyes grow tired and close, he gently pulls me tighter to his body, molding it and our breathes even out as we fall into a beautiful comfort in seconds, knowing that this -_this right her- _is only the beginning of our lives together.


	9. Chapter 8

Hope you enjoy, Klaroline feels all round.

Merry Christmas everyone, please remember to review and tell me if you want me to add anything :D

**"I love you." I whisper and my heart swell with his answering-**

**"I love you" leaving me complete and whole as he gently pulls out and moves to the side embracing me in his strong arms and pulling me close to him as he kisses my forehead lovingly.**

**As our eyes grow tired and close, he gently pulls me tighter to his body, molding it and our breathes even out as we fall into a beautiful comfort in seconds, knowing that this -**_**this right her- **_**is only the beginning of our lives together.**

Lying here in his arms felt right, perfect, amazing. It was like coming home after going out to war. The heat radiating from his body enveloped me and there was nothing that could pull me away. I traced his cheek from the temple all the way down to his lips. He hadn't changed, not a single thing had changed over these 17 months. His appearance was the same, the full raspberry lips, the sapphire blue eyes that looked as if they contained the secrets of the world. His hair was a soft cushion of curls and his necklaces – _gorgeous damned necklaces- _still hung around his neck making me want to grip them tightly and pull him closer to me. My finger moved down his perfect button nose and I dragged my thumb along his lower lip just wanting to nibble at it. I brushed his cheek softly with the pad of my thumb as he scrunched his nose like a little boy. I smiled wistfully at his innocent, perfect appearance.

"You know, staring is quite creepy." He whispers with a hoarse voice as his eyes flutter open. I let out a small sigh and smile.

"It's romantic" I whisper back.

"Why are you whispering?' he murmurs.

"I don't know" I continue to whisper making him smile which shows off his dimples.

"What are you thinking?" His fingers move over my waist and I feel him softly trace patterns over my skin.

"How insanely gorgeous and adorable you are." I smile as he chuckles and buries his face into my shoulder. I place a gentle kiss on his temple as I breath him in and he does the same.

"Say it again." He whispers as he pulls back slightly.

"I love you." I whisper as I trace over his heart and he catches my hand and holds it there.

"I love you too." We both grin at each other when his smile falters.

"What's wrong?"

"I could have never found you…" I shake my head and press my forehead against his as I look into his eyes.

"Not your fault, you couldn't have known, I'm just happy that I got out and I'm with you." I smile and he returns it. Just as I kiss him, his phone rings. "You should get that." He pushes me back down as he places kisses against my jawline. "Klaus, it could be important." I moan as he grazes his teeth against my pull. I reach out my hand and fumble round for his phone which is on the night stand.

_Rebekah calling…_

"Klaus, it's Rebekah." He sighs and I press the answer button as I hold it to his ear as he hovers over me.

"Yes Rebekah?"

"_When are you coming back home?" _

"I'll be there in a couple of hours." I raise my eyebrow as he grins at me.

"_Nik-_

"_Dad, when are you?" _I see his eyes soften and I smile at him as I listen to Henry's voice.

"I'm with a friend right now Hen, I'll see you soon ok."

"_Which friend?" _I can't help but giggle at his curiosity and adorable voice. "_Dad, who was that?"_

"That's my friend, you'll meet her later." My eyes widen in surprise. "I love you Henry."

"_I love you too dad, see you later. Bye."_

"Bye…" He hangs up and I give him a bright smile.

"He's so adorable, just like you." I arch up and kiss him on the lips as he chuckles.

"Adorable?" I trail gentle kisses over his face as he hums.

"Yep." He pulls back and cocks his eyebrow.

"Really? You're calling the Original Hybrid, the scariest, most terrifying man on Earth, adorable?"

"Most definitely." He gently pushes me back as his eyes turn gold and black veins ripple under them as his sharp teeth elongate.

"Still adorable?" I stare at him in awe as I lift my fingers and gently trace the veins.

"Beautiful…" I murmur and his eyes return back to their sapphire blue. I stroke his cheeks and smile at him as he ducks his head and places a kiss over my heart.

"Have you ever bloodshared, sweetheart?" I look at him in surprise.

"Of course, with you." I say obviously as I remember the times he gave me his blood. He shakes his head but smirks.

"No, I mean shared blood during or after sex?"

"No, why?" He brushes his fingers against my neck pushing back my hair.

"Do you know what happens if you do?" I blush.

"Stefan actually told me once I turned, most awkward 5 minutes of my life." I murmur when I look up at him. "Do you…do you want to bloodshare with me?" I ask surprised. He gives a small smile and nods.

"It would be a great honour to bloodshare with you, sweetheart." Just as I'm about to agree I remember.

"_You're bite is deadly to vampire, witches and wolves"_

"I can't Klaus." I say and his smile falters as his eyes emanate hurt. He moves back but I pull him to me. "No, I'm not disagreeing, it's just-"

"it would be too much, I get it, it's fine Caroline." He pulls back and rolls on to his side. I roll my eyes and roll onto him, straddling him.

"Klaus." He looks out of the window refusing to let me see his eyes. "Klaus, look at me." He doesn't. I pull him up so that we're chest to chest as I cradle his face. I turn his head so that our eyes meet. "Don't ever think that I wouldn't want to bloodshare with you, I do." I place a gentle kiss against his lips as he looks at me in confusion.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. I _literally _can't bite you Klaus. A side effect to being a vampire-witch hybrid is that my bite is deadly. Just like you, if you bit me and I didn't take the cure, your blood, I'd die."

"But you can just drink my blood, love" I roll my eyes.

"Keep up Klaus, I might have the cure for your bite but you don't have it for mine. I don't know what the cure for my bite is Klaus. I don't want to hurt you." I stroke the nape of his neck as I twirl his curls. He smiles at me as he grazes his fingers against my back. "So until, we figure out the cure, we're going to have to post phone it." He smirks.

"Hmm, which means that we have more time to do this." He says mischievously as I raise my eyebrows in confusion. He rolls us over and I gasp and giggle as he raises the covers over both of us.

_Mikaelson Mansion_

"Aunt Bek's where's uncle Eli?" Henry asked as he ate his pancakes which Rebekah made. She scrunched up her nose at the question.

"He's with a friend right now darling, he'll be back soon."

"Is there a friend for me? Everyone's got one today, dad is with his friend, so is uncle Eli and the others aren't here. Where is everyone?" Rebekah sighs as she sits beside her nephew and ruffles his hair.

"Some people came to town last night Henry, the others are catching up with them." Rebekah heard a knock on the door and immediately knew who it was. 'In fact, I've got a surprise for you Henry. There are some friends who would love to meet you right now. Wait here." She walked to the door and opened it to reveal Kol and Henrik standing on the porch.

"Hello sister, where is my handsome nephew?" Kol says as he struts into the room and looks around when he spots a small boy standing in front of the kitchen. "You must be Henry, I'm your uncle Kol." Kol walks to him slowly and kneels down as Henry stares with wide eyes. He glances over at his aunt who smiles and gives him a nod.

"You're dad and aunt Beks' brother."

"Yep, the most handsome member of the Mikaelson family, second to you of course Henry. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kol holds out his hand for a handshake when Henry throws his arms around Kol's neck and hugs him tightly.

"It's great to meet you uncle Kol." Kol smiles and picks the little boy up and walks to the others. Henry pulls away and turns to look at Henrik who grins at him.

"Hi Henry, I'm your other uncle. My name is Henrik."

"You stole my name!" They laugh at the young boy's surprised look.

"I'm sorry, it really wasn't my intention to steal your name Henry, if it makes you feel better, you can call me Rik."

'Hmm, I suppose so, but I'll be having some serious words with dad about you stealing my name." He says with narrowed eyes whilst the others try to suppress their grins.

"Of course, now can I have a hug?" Rik says with a pout causing Henry to light up and reach out to him.

"Why haven't I met either of you before?" Henry asks Rik whose eyes widen with panic.

"Um, well, we…" Rik looks over at Kol who shrugs amusedly at his bumbling brother while Rebekah rolls her eyes at them."

"They've been busy with some really important things, we'll explain it when you get older. Promise." She smiles as he nods hesitantly.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast? Aunt Beks made some pancakes." He pulls Rik and Kol to the kitchen and jumps onto his chair and resumes eating as he eyes his uncles. "Come on, don't waist daylight, tuck in." He pushes the plate of pancakes towards them as they sit down and watch him.

"Thank you Henry, may I say that you're manners are impeccable." Henry smiles and nods.

"Uncle Eli always goes on about manners and responsibilities."

"Hmm, Uncle Eli sounds like a bad influence…" Kol murmurs under his breath as he smirks.

"He tries his best." Henry says as he stuffs a pancake piece in his mouth.

"Well, you'll be joining me and Rik today to cause some trouble." Kol grins as he finishes his pancakes. "I'll take you to all the best places in town Henry and we'll have a fun Mikaelson day. What di you say?" Henry grins and jumps down from his seat.

"Looking forward to it uncle Kol, can we go to the town square, I want to see the artists paint again, dad only took me twice to show me."

"Of course, tell you what mate, you grab your painting stuff and we'll paint a giant picture in the town square for your dad." Henry lowers his head and shakes it.

"I don't want to…" he murmurs and Rik can tell he's embarrassed.

"Ok, well how about we go out and you can show us around the city since we'll be staying."

"Do you promise? To stay, do you promise?" Henry asks with wide eyes.

"Of course, why would we ever leave our awesome nephew?" Rik says with a smile.

"Cool, well, I'm going to get dressed, I'll be down in a minute." He says and runs up the stairs causing the others to laugh as they listen to him fumble around his closets. Rebekah begins clearing up as Rik helps her.

"He's shy." Rebekah hums in agreement,

"He's been sheltered a lot Rik-"

"I know, I saw him from the other side." He murmurs and Rebekah turns to face Kol and Rik who stare at her as her eyes fill with tears. Kol gets up and walks towards her slowly as he looks at Rik. He nods at him and Kol embraces both of them in a family hug as Rebekah lets the tears fall. She wraps her arms around them tightly.

"Bekah…still human, can't breathe…" she giggles at him and releases them from her hold.

"I thought I would never see either of you again, it's still unbelievable…" she whispers as she stares at them.

"We're here Bekah, and we're not going anywhere… I love you sister." She smiles at them.

"I love you too." Kol rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Well, if we're doing the whole emotional feature of the show then I guess…I love you too. But I'm not hugging you again, don't want to make this anymore sappy than it already is." Both Rebekah and Rik roll their eyes and smirk as they share a brief look.

"Come here Kol…" they both say with outstretched arms to which he backs away from slowly but Rebekah flashes to him and embraces him again as does Rik.

"Oh what the hell…" he murmurs as he lets himself enjoy the family moment.

"Are you lot done yet, don't want to waste daylight." Henry says loudly as he breaks up the family reunion.

"Of course Henry, now where should we go first?" Rebekah asks as she takes his hand and leads them all out of the house into the open air.

"Bourbon Street, all the street dancers are always there. It's amazing." Henry says with a grin.

_Caroline_

"Klaus, we need to get up, come on." I say as I pull on my heels and grab my jacket when he pulls me back onto the bed and precedes to place kisses along the column of my neck.

"Just five more minutes sweetheart…" he murmurs and I pull myself up with determination and turn to look at him.

"Klaus." He smirks as he raises himself on the bed and kneels so that he's nearly the same height as me. The sheet sits around his waist and I avoid looking at his defined abs so that I won't get lured back in

"Caroline" he says seductively. I roll my eyes and flash into Kol's room and grab some clothes for Klaus. I flash back and throw the clothes at him.

"These are Kol's, they should fit you. Now get dressed, I won't repeat myself." I say causing him to narrow his eyes.

"Number 1, why do you have Kol's clothes sweetheart?" I roll my eyes.

"He lives here with me, Henrik and Katherine." He growls.

"Sweetheart, you and my brothers living together doesn't inspire a lot of confidence." I scoff.

"Please, as if I would move on to Kol or Henrik for that matter." He continues to scowl and I breathe in deeply. "Niklaus Mikaelson, you are gorgeous, sexy, adorable God with cute dimples. No one could ever compare to you. You are everything to me and I will never, ever leave you or let you go. I love you with everything I am." I say slowly as I look into his eyes and cup his face. He stares at me with glistening eyes. "Now, for the love go God will you please get dressed, I have some people to deal with. Two of them being your brothers who told the whole of New Orleans that I'm your _wife_. I turn to lace up my boots when he flashes in front of me fully dressed.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" He murmurs. My eyes widen but soften at the gentle and vulnerable tone of his voice. I smile at him and shake my head slightly.

"No…no it wouldn't…but I was hoping we'd have a couple of dates first, I would meet your son and the rest of your siblings again, set up a life here, go to university to name just a few things." He cups my cheek and looks into my eyes, I can feel the intense connection, the full weight of what I just admitted. "But if this is your proposal then I think we might need to postphone." I kiss his lips and turn away to grab my phone. "But seriously, announcing it to the whole town, without telling me, now that's low. Kol's lucky that I won't dagger him, but I might just mess with their heads for a little while." I smirk deviously as I pocket my phone. "Ready?" I turn back to Klaus and smile brightly who chuckles.

"I look forward to it sweetheart." He takes my hand and leads me out of the mansion. "Come along Mrs Mikaelson." He says.

"I hate you." I murmur under my breath as he chuckles and kisses my cheek.

"No you don't" I roll my eyes as we walk down the street hand in hand.

"You're right I don't." I pull him in for a spontaneous kiss which gets heated and then pull away quickly leaving him stunned as I continue to walk away. "Come on Mr Mikaelson, got places to go, people to see."

"I love you." I hear him say as he flashes to me and takes my hand again.

"I know, I love you more."

"Not possible, sweetheart." I roll my eyes at his response.

"Why do you have to have one over everyone."

"Did you forget that I'm the alpha male, love." I smirk at him.

"After last night, not possible." I whisper into his ear causing him to grin. "Where are we going?" I ask curiously as he leads me into the French Quarter.

"I want to show you something." He leads me into an apartment building and to a room. He takes out the keys and opens it allowing me to go in first. "I need you to know that I didn't give up on you. I never gave up on you. I tried everything, I didn't know where you were and I followed up on every lead…" I can't believe my eyes. The walls are covered in maps with x's on, countries that have post it notes attached on with various things, 'possible sighting', 'most likely, lots of sightings', 'places Steven said she wanted to visit'. The table is full of newspapers of recent killings which I walk towards. Profiles of killers are sitting beside them with stacks of notes. The bed is covered in pictures from my house, pictures of me, my mom, my dad, Steven. Other family members around the world. I gasp as I spin and see a board with my name on and notes of things I had said to Klaus when we spent time together. The last one being 'I intend to stay in Mystic Falls'.

"I didn't know what happened to you Caroline, I had so many different scenarios, you travelling the world, visiting relatives, being kidnapped or turning it off. I checked everything, I exhausted every lead. Stefan and Bonnie tried to help me, they tried to find some answer. Bonnie did a locator spell everyday for the first 4 months until it began draining her and then I had other witches try to find you. Stefan followed up on leads where you could have turned it off, murders, killings. Elijah contacted witch factions over the world and loyal vampires who would keep their eyes out for you. They would report back to you. I tried looking for your mother as well. She's loyal to Mystic Falls, I knew she wouldn't leave the town so something else must have happened. I went to Mystic Falls every week for the first few months after you disappeared to find something, anything that would tell me where you were. I even contacted Tyler but he said he hadn't seen you in months. I tried so hard to find you love. I need to you know that you are my priority as well as Henry, I would do anything for you. I love you too much to let you go…" I stand frozen with my back to him as I listen to his words as they pour out. The tears cascade down my face. He moves in front of me and a tear drops down from his eye. "I would do anything for you…"he whispers as he looks into my eyes. I glance around the room one more time when it hits me, the moments he spent, every lead he followed, all the effort. I gasp as I take it all in and Klaus reaches out to cup my face. I wrap mhy arms around him tightly and cry into his shoulder as I hear him sniffle.

"I love you, Nik, I love you so much." I pull away and kiss him passionately trying to show him everything that's inside me, all the love, the pain, the anger, the hurt. Everything comes out in that moment and his warmth contains me. His arms keep my up as I feel like falling down and his kiss breathes in the touch and life I've been craving for the past 17 months. "I love you…" I wipe away his tears as he opens his eyes and holds on tightly to me.

"I love you." He says to me. I close my eyes and compose myself as I get out my phone. "What are you doing, love?"

"Calling Kol, I want to know where the bitch is." I say as I type in his number and rest my head against Klaus' shoulder.

"_Hello"_

"Kol, where is Elena?" I spit out her name with hatred.

"_At Nik's mansion darling. She's knocked out in the dungeon, ask Nik, he'll show you. How is everything darling?"_

"It'll be much better when I kill that little bitch." I hiss as Klaus' fingers move through my hair.

"_Ooh, wait for me darling, I need to see this. Where are you?"_

"In the Quarter, you?"

"_Bourbon street with Rik, Bekah and Henry." _I exhale as I calm myself down.

"Ok, do you know where Kat is?"

"_She's with Elijah right now, have no idea where though."_

"I don't want Henry to see me in this state Kol." I feel Klaus tilt up my head and wipe away the tears. He kisses my forehead and I give him a small smile and then takes the phone form me.

"Brother."

"_Nik, good to hear from you, the sounds coming from Care's room last night explains the lack of morning contact." _I can practically hear the smirk as Klaus rolls his eyes.

"Shut up Kol, I spelled our room last night so you didn't hear a thing." I say as Klaus smirks at me.

"Brother, tell our dear sister to take Henry to get some more art supplies and meet us at Rousseau's, we have a little doppleganger problem to fix."

"_Alright dear brother, Rik is insisting that he'll stay with Henry as well." _I nod at Klaus who nods back.

"All right Kol, we'll see you at the bar, I'll call Kat as well. Bye."

"_Bye Mr and Mrs Mikaelson." _He sniggers and I roll my eyes at him as he hangs up the phone and I dial Kat.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Kat, where are you?" I hear her giggle and Elijah's voice in the background. "Actually, don't answer that, I need you to come down to Rouseau's, we're taking Elena down." I say .

"_Give me ten minutes and I'll be there, this should be fun, bye." _She hangs up and I pocket my phone.

"You're incredibly sexy when you're planning someone's demise, sweetheart." He pulls me in tightly so that our lips are cm's away.

"Hmm, and you're just incredibly sexy all round." I smirk. Just as he leans in to kiss me I pull away leaving him hanging. "Come on, time to kick some ass."

"God, you're killing me here love." I peck him on the cheek and take his hand to pull him out. I hear him whine slightly and I giggle. "And if you're a good wolf, you might just get a treat." I say seductively.

"Love, if we didn't have to go, I'd take you against that wall right here right now." I pat his arm.

"Of course my dear, whatever you say."

**Hope you liked it**

**Next chapter: Caroline and Henry meet, cute family moment, everyone finds out what happened to Caroline and Caroline gets her revenge.**

**See you next time :D**


	10. Chapter 9

Hi! I know, I know. It's been ages since I've updated but I've started school again and been preparing for my AS exams which are happening next week. I swear Chemistry is going to kill me.

Anyway, I've been trying to update all my stories, so I'm starting with this one. The others will be done by tomorrow except for End Like No Other which is happening after this one is posted.

So, I hope you enjoy this and please review, tell me what you want to see happening in future chapters please. :D

**"You're incredibly sexy when you're planning someone's demise, sweetheart." He pulls me in tightly so that our lips are cm's away.**

**"Hmm, and you're just incredibly sexy all round." I smirk. Just as he leans in to kiss me I pull away leaving him hanging. "Come on, time to kick some ass."**

**"God, you're killing me here love." I peck him on the cheek and take his hand to pull him out. I hear him whine slightly and I giggle. "And if you're a good wolf, you might just get a treat." I say seductively.**

**"Love, if we didn't have to go, I'd take you against that wall right here right now." I pat his arm.**

**"Of course my dear, whatever you say."**

Elena gritted her teeth as she tried to pull her hands from the shackles which held her to the brick wall. The metal burned against her skin since it was covered in vervain and her back ached from the jagged edges of the stones in the wall which dug into her flesh. Her hand felt bare of her daylight ring and she huffed at the situation that she was in. Everything had been fine, her humanity was off, she felt no guilt or remorse, only the lust for blood and the thrill of the hunt. Sure, Elijah had compelled her, but that didn't mean she couldn't scare the hell out of the humans when she wanted. _You will not hurt anyone. _Elena chuckled as she remembered the compulsion, oh what fun loop holes can bring. The terrified looks on the people's faces was what she revelled in.

Her mind flashed to Caroline. The blonde bitch she had locked up tight at the bottom of the ocean. She was back. The game was over and the aftermath was to begin. Elena's lips morphed into a cruel smirk as she imagined her fighting for breath. Oh how much pain she must have been. Elena's smirk continued to grow but faltered as the problem hit her. Kol, Katherine and Klaus were allied with her, and that would cause problems.

"Great as if this couldn't get any worse…" she muttered to herself as she leaned her head back against the wall. The door creaked open to reveal a figure standing in the shadow of the doorway. Elena clenched her jaw at them.

"Hello Elena…"

**Meanwhile…**

Caroline and Klaus walked through the cobbled streets hand in hand through the colourful crowds towards Rousseau's.

"It's amazing…" Caroline whispered to herself as she watched the people flutter by and felt the vibrations of the saxophone beat lap at her skin. Klaus smirked as he saw the awe on her face. He felt the urge to paint her in the middle of the street, to capture the sun kissed look of her with her long, full golden locks swaying in the breeze and her bright smile coupled with her azure blue eyes which where lined with her dark lashes.

"I told you so." He leaned in and whispered into her ear earning a scoff and a nudge in the ribs.

"Don't be so modest." Caroline murmured sarcastically as she entwined her fingers back with his.

"You know you love it." Caroline shook her head but couldn't help the smile which crept onto her face. "Go on admit love, you know you want to." He said nonchalantly as he looked around and then back to Caroline locking her eyes onto hers. "I dare you…" he murmured as Caroline giggled.

"Reusing old lines, hmm, it seems someone's charm has finally run out." Klaus smirked at her teasing but pulled her closer and nipped her neck.

"We both know I don't need my charm to win you over, love. All it takes is you and me, maybe a bed. Or a wall, a desk, maybe even a kitchen counter-"Caroline stopped and pulled him back to face her.

"-I get it, but what on Earth made you think that we would do that at those places?"

"Are you telling me we won't?" Klaus' eyes were full of mischief daring her to refute his words but was offered a smirk instead and a lustful pair of cornflower blue eyes.

"I never said no, but I was hoping for some more _obscure _places. Maybe your study, your bedroom, the dining room, the roof, the restaurant. We could also add some toys. Hmm, or chains, maybe even some rope since it seems you don't have any self-restraint…" she whispered low enough only for him to hear as she looked up at him through her dark lashes whilst toying with the beaded necklace that hung around his neck. His lips parted as a breath escaped them and his eyes widened as she winked at him playfully and walked past him and tugged him along by his hand whilst letting out a melodic giggle. Klaus composed himself and cleared his throat before returning to his place beside her.

"Let me assure you love, we'll be doing that and much, _much _more." He murmured as he squeezed her hand before stopping in front of Rousseau's. "Well come along Mrs Mikaelson, it seems the subjects need to meet their Queen." He smirked as he pushed open the door for Caroline who looked around nervously before relaxing as Klaus brushed his fingers against hers.

"I should warn you, my protégé Marcel is quite the character." Caroline nodded as she glanced over the people in the bar and her eyes settle on Kol who seemed to be sharing a few bitter words with Stefan and Damon whilst Bonnie stood at the bar watching them. A dark skinned man sat beside Damon as his eyes studied Katherine whose waist was embraced by Elijah's arm.

"What the hell did you do to Elena?" Damon hissed through his gritted teeth as Kol chuckled darkly and glanced at Caroline. He nudged Katherine who smiled at the blonde.

"Ah, Care, Nik. Nice of you two to finally join us. What took you so long?" He asked sarcastically.

"Come on Kol, don't be jealous." He scoffed as Caroline sat beside him.

"Jealous of what?"

"The mind-blowing sex me and your brother had." She said nonchalantly causing the men to sputter out the drinks.

"And here I thought Elijah was with Katherine last night." He smirked as Klaus growled. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well it seems Barbie's finally found her Ken." Damon smirked cruelly as Caroline leaned back in her seat with her eyes fixed on his.

"And it seems that you're still chasing after your brother's girl." Damon's smile faltered.

"She isn't his girl." He said coldly as Stefan breathed out slowly and placed his drink down.

"Oh right, she's been playing hoe of the century these past couple of months. Forgive me for the mistake." Caroline says with a cold smirk as she is met by a glare from Damon.

"At least she isn't a neurotic control freak of a bitch." Damon says and then raises his hands in surrender as he sees Caroline cock her eyebrow. "Don't shoot the messenger, Blondie."

"You know, I do believe in killing the messenger, you know why? It sends a message." Caroline says nonchalantly.

"So she's you're wife?" The dark skinned man chuckles as he runs his eyes over her. "Wow." Caroline looks at him and studies his face for a second.

"You must be Marcel. Guy with an attitude problem and totally worships himself. Yep, definitely your protégé." Caroline says as Marcel's eyebrows lift and the sound of Klaus' deep chuckle fills her ears.

"You do have a way with words, love." Klaus says then raises his glass and takes a sip of his scotch.

"And you're Caroline Forbes."

"Mikaelson." Kol interrupts. "Caroline Mikaelson." Damon chuckles.

"And here I thought blondes couldn't get any dumber." Caroline places her hand on Klaus' leg as he clenches his fist and then smiles over at the elder Salvatore. His drink begins bubbling violently and then the liquid shoots up into his eyes suddenly but begins to burn his skin. "What the hell?" Damon shouts as he hisses at the pain whilst his skin begins healing from the burns. "Vervain?" he looks at the liquid which now lays on the table. "How…" his voice trails off as he's met with Caroline's smirk. Bonnie who is now stood beside the table looks at Caroline curiously.

"Caroline, did, did you do that?" her eyebrows furrow in confusion as she glances at Damon. Caroline nudges Klaus to get up which he does and the blonde embraces her friend.

"I've missed you Bon." Caroline whispers into her ear as Bonnie puts her arms around the girl's waist and hugs her back tightly forgetting her question.

"I missed you too Care." Bonnie pulls back, "where have you been, we've been looking all over for you?" Caroline sighs and opens her mouth when

"It's a long story."

"As much as I would enjoy story time Judgey, why the hell did you do this?" Damon says as he gestures at the glass which was now surrounded in a pool pf liquid. Bonnie shakes her head.

"I didn't." then she looks back at the blonde who shows no emotion. "Did you do that?"

"Me, I've never been a witch before, what do you think I suddenly got magical powers?" she says sarcastically as she sits back down next to Klaus whilst Bonnie sits next to Marcel with a sceptical look.

"Caroline, we've been looking for you everywhere and you suddenly turn up, where have you been?" Stefan says curiously as he silently pleads through his eyes for some answers. Caroline sighs and leans back into the seat and runs her finger over the rim of Klaus' glass.

"Short version, Elena killed my mom, locked me in a metal coffin and threw me into the falls." Bonnie's jaw drops. Stefan's eyes widen and Elijah's eyes flash to Caroline. Marcel looks at her curiously.

"The Falls?"

"A deep lake back in Mystic Falls." Stefan says quietly.

"Isn't that what happened to you with that Silas guy?" Marcel asks and Stefan nods slowly.

"You're saying Elena did all that?" Caroline nods as she keeps running the pad of her finger over the cold glass rim. Klaus wraps his arm around her waist and traces soft circles against her waist. "Liz is dead?" she nods again and looks at Damon whose eyes seem to scrutinise her but relax suddenly.

"You're not lying." He whispers.

"I'm not." She says and glances away to see the blonde bartender, Camille, come over with some more drinks. Caroline turns back as Bonnie reaches out for her hand and squeezes tightly. "Where is she now?" Kat scoffs.

"What so you can go and save her? Please, she deserves everything's she's going to get. She killed me, Kol and dropped Caroline into the bottom of a lake." Damon looks at Stefan whose eyes are fixed on Caroline.

"Stef?" Stefan clears his throat and gulps back his drink as he slams it back down onto the table causing it to tremble at the force. He glances at Damon who looks at him in confusion.

"How long?"

"17 months." Stefan's head turns sharply as he gasps.

"_17 months?"_ Caroline nods as she feels Klaus squeeze her side affectionately. The blonde looks at the man who was her best friend and sees the conflict in his eyes. The urge to go rescue Elena and the want to let her be punished for doing something sinister as that.

"So…when are we killing her?" Kol says with a grin.

"We're not." Caroline says causing Kol and Katherine to blink rapidly.

"Wait, what? Care, after everything she's done?"

"Where is she?" Kol hesitates but relents as Caroline looks at him sternly.

"Like I said before, she's at Nik's mansion in the cellar." Caroline nods and gets up as Klaus and then others follow her. Klaus reaches out for her hand and feels the tension in her fingers causing him to hold onto her tightly. They flash away to the mansion and enter it. The blonde freezes for a second as she ducks her head and then lifts it slowly and heads towards a door under the stairs. Opening it, she is met with the dark and she walks into it and down a flight of stone stairs to be met with a wooden door. She releases Klaus' fingers and reaches for the door handle which she slowly lowers to open the door letting a low creak pierce the tension in the air.

Elena lays sprawled in the middle of the room with broken arms and wrists as she grunts trying to fix herself. Blood pours out of her nose, mouth and ears. Her stomach is pierced with a wooden chair leg as the chains which had been holding her secure where ripped from the walls and lay wrapped around her neck as if someone had tried to choke her.

"Elena?" Damon flashed in and removed the stake causing her to grunt, he then pulled away the chains and threw them aside as he cradled her in his arms. His eyes turned to Kol in fury as Kol shook his head.

"Don't look at me mate, I didn't do this." Katherine smirked as she watched her doppleganger hiss as the wounds began to close.

"It wasn't me either, I was leaving it to Caroline." Damon looked back down at Elena and raised her chin.

"Who did this to you Elena?" he whispered as Elena gritted her teeth and looked towards the group of people standing at the door. She raised her fingers and pointed.

"She did." Elena hissed as she tried to push away Damon and stand up slowly but groaned as she felt the broken ribs rub against her lungs and heart. "I should have killed you."

"That would have ruined the game sweetie." Caroline said as she smirked and moved elegantly into the room towards Elena as fi she was her prey.

"Blondie couldn't have done this, she was with us." Damon said quietly in disbelief.

"It was her, I'm not lying." Elena hissed as she clutched her chest as her ribs began to reconstruct. Caroline stopped in front of her as she looked up and down.

"Hmmm, I should have got some more vervain…" Everyone's eyes flashed to the blonde as she muttered the words.

"Caroline, it was you?" Bonnie asked.

"Who else did you think it was, the tooth fairy?" She said sarcastically as she circled Elena like a tiger.

"But you were with us, how?" Caroline chuckled darkly as she stopped and turned towards them.

"Magic."

"But you're not a witch."

"Correction, I wasn't a witch. Now, however, I am." Caroline turned and lifted her fingers over Elena's head causing the girl to fall to her knees and clutch her throat as water began pouring out of her mouth. Elena's eyes widened and tears began to fall as the water slowly began turning to blood covering her clothes. "You see, when I was locked in the coffin and the other side was falling apart, I somehow crossed over since I was dying because of the constant drowning. Turns out the other side was being engulfed by Silas' magic and the witches on the other side made a deal. They could bring back Kol, Katherine and Henrik if I took the magic and brought it back with me stabilising the Other side." Caroline lowered her hand and Elena fell to her hands as she gasped, the blonde lowered herself and crouched as she watched Elena's face which morphed into her vampire features. The brunette lunged at her but Caroline flashed aside causing Elena to hit the wall instead and smash her head in letting the blood seep out form her skin. "Now, now Elena. Welcome to my game. This one's called, piss me off and I make your life hell. It seems you've already achieved the objective of pissing me off. Now I'm making your life hell." Elena hissed and tried to bite Caroline who forced her hand into the girl's chest. "How easy it is to kill you." She murmured.

"Care, let her go, this isn't you." Bonnie shouted as she watched her two friends go at each other. Caroline sighed.

"You're right Bonnie, this isn't me. Death would be too forgiving on her." Caroline pushed her, hard. Elena flew into the wall causing the room to descend into silence.

"What are you?" Marcel whispered. Caroline glanced at him and smirked.

"I'm a hybrid. Witch and vampire all rolled into one. But I have a major advantage."

"Which is…"

"I have Silas' power. The first immortal being predating 2000 years back. But you want to know what's even more fun?" Caroline says as Marcel, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Elijah look on in shock.

"What?"

"Having Silas' power doesn't make me a normal witch with grimoires and spells. I have the ability of channeling, conjuration, elemental control, mind Control, precognition, spell casting, telekinesis  
>super durability, healing factor, enhanced strength, telepathy, illusions, voice mimicry, psychic pain infliction, advanced immunity, enhanced reflexes, enhances senses, eidetic memory and oh…I can't be killed. I think that tops the list off nicely." Caroline smirked as she looked at Elena with hard eyes.<p>

"In other words, you really, _really, _shouldn't annoy our Carebear." Kol says. Elena pants as she watches the blonde stand tall.

"And you really shouldn't have hurt me mother…" Caroline whispers as she focuses her eyes at Elena whose eyes widen suddenly and jaw drops as she turns in circles and gasps.

"No…" she whispers.

"What are you doing to her?!" Damon shouts as he watches on terrified.

"Nothing she doesn't deserve…" Caroline whispers. Elena screams as she clutches her head as the image of each person who was part of Kol's bloodline flashed through her head. "You see that Elena. Every single person who died when you killed Kol. They're all in your head now, hurts doesn't it?" Caroline says loudly as she slowly pulls away the images leaving Elena to back away into the wall and fall to the floor. But her eyes remain emotionless.

"Caroline stop it." Damon hisses as he blocks Caroline's view. Caroline ignores him and glances at Klaus who remains impassive to Elena but keeps his eyes focused on the blonde. Her eyes meet his and he steps closer to her and presses a soft kiss to her forehead then backs away slowly without removing his eyes from her.

Caroline takes a deep breath and looks at Elena tilting her head and then looks back to Klaus who nods. The blonde slowly moves to Elena and crouches in front of her. "Look at me." Caroline whispers as Elena's brown eyes meet her blues. "I hate you, for everything you did to me. You took away 17 months of my life, 17 months which I would've lived, travelled and loved. You murdered my mom in front of my eyes and revelled in the taste of her blood as you drunk her dry. I hate you Elena Gilbert." Caroline cupped the girl's cheek as he eyes soften for a second letting her mind wander to her childhood years, to the years when this girl was once her best friend, when she held her in her arms as she cried and whispered comforting words into her ears. "I won't forgive you Elena, at least not today…you want to know something else which is new with me? I have the ability to compel vampires even if they have vervain in their system…" Elena shook her head frantically but couldn't move her eyes away since Caroline held them in her gaze. The light blue eyes dilated and Caroline's words seeped into Elena's head, "…Turn it on, Elena Gilbert, turn it on, now. You won't ever turn it off again, you will feel every emotion, you will remember everything…" Caroline said resolutely as she stared at the girl's brown orbs which burst into life suddenly and filled with water which ran over onto her cheeks.

"No, no, no…Caroline…please…." Elena felt the emotion full force as she crumbled against the wall. Caroline pulled away and turned to walk away when she stilled. "Forgive me, please, Caroline…." The blonde turned back and tilted her head. "Please…"

"No." Caroline said and then turned away walking out of the room and back up the stairs. She heard Elena's cries for forgiveness from the others and closed her eyes as the girl cried out her name but she shut her out. Maybe one day she could tolerate her again, but it couldn't be anytime soon. Caroline had lost so much because of her. Those 17 months trapped had threatened her life, she could have lost her friends, she could have lost Klaus and she lost her mother.

Caroline smelt the peppermint and honey before it embraced her but she let herself relax as the arms wrapped around her body and held her against a toned chest.

"I'm proud of you…" Klaus whispered into her ear as she nuzzled her face into his neck. "You could have killed her, but you showed her mercy, something which makes you a better person than me." Caroline pulled back slowly and met his eyes.

"Death would have given her absolution. A thing she doesn't deserve…" And with those few words Klaus understood. Death would have brought the doppleganger mercy. Something which he never thought about. He had always believed that death was the worst thing that could have happened to someone, but instead it brought freedom, freedom which the Gilbert girl didn't deserve. She had brought the other a life full of guilt and restraint and he finally understood that his perception of the world had changed dramatically. Death is freedom, something the brunette didn't deserve.

Klaus held her to him as everyone except for Damon, Stefan and Bonnie joined them upstairs.

"That was quite the climax Care, well done." Caroline didn't respond but just curled her fingers into Klaus' shirt and buried her head into his neck and breathed him in letting his cent envelope her and calm her racing heartbeat. Kol's smirk fell as he looked at Caroline's shaking body and heard her breathe deeply. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Caroline's phone began ringing, she sniffled and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"_Care! They're after us, I can't stop them!" _Caroline's eyes widened and they flashed to Klaus'

"Henrik, what's wrong?"

"_HENRY! BEKAH, GET UP!"_

"Rik! What's happening?!" the line crackled only allowing only a few words to come over the line.

"_Wolves…Henry and Bekah…help..NOO!" _The line cut off leaving a drone to pierce the silence. Caroline looked at the others frantically.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kol said as he looked at her for an explanation.

"Guerra wolves…" Klaus whispered as Caroline turned to him.

"What?" Klaus looked at Elijah who swallowed but nodded in agreement. "Klaus, tell me."

"Guerra wolves, they're wolves who have moonlight rings letting them behave like hybrids. We had a pact with them but they seem to have broken it by taking my son!" He hissed as he strode towards the door when Caroline suddenly froze and her eyes glazed over. Flashes of Henrik, Henry and Rebekah went through her head, as well as others, there where men and women all surrounding them as they were chained together to the wall. A woman with brown hair and piercing grey eyes dressed immaculately in an office suit stood before them with a knife in her hand.

"_Time to make permanent hybrids…" _she said coldly as she advanced on Henry whilst Henrik and Rebekah screamed….

Caroline gasped as her vision returned to normal and felt Katherine's hands on her arms shaking her.

"Care, your eyes, they turned white, what happened?" Caroline shook her head and gritted her teeth.

"I know where they are." She said emotionlessly as she grabbed Klaus' hand and flashed him to a cave in the Bayou. Rebekah and Henrik's screams filled the air as a group of wolves stood in front of the entrance guarding it. Caroline moved out from behind the tree letting the wolves see her. Their eyes flashed to her and they began advancing when Caroline raised her hand and flicked it sending the wolves flying back into the tree slamming their heads into the wood and knocking them out. She turned to see a horde of more men run in their direction. "Get them out Klaus, I can deal with this." She said as she approached the attacking wolves and lifted her hands. Klaus hesitated for a second but Kol pulled him inside to follow Katherine and Elijah leaving the blonde on her own.

_**Inside…**_

"Time to make permanent hybrids…" the brunette moved towards Henry who tried to back away and looked at her in fear. "Your magic doesn't work in her boy, we had it spelled and no one will ever be able to locate you since we've had the cave spelled against that." The woman smirked as he swallowed and looked towards the entrance when he heard something slam into the wall outside. His eyes narrowed but widened as Elijah entered stoically.

"Francesca." The woman looked at him in fear but backed away grabbing Henry and holding the knife against his throat from behind.

"Elijah." Elijah was joined by Klaus who smirked at them but it faltered as he saw his son being held with a knife to his throat.

"I do not tolerate my nephew being in danger. I suggest you release him this instant and I will make your death quick."

"They have witches!" Rebekah screamed causing Francesca to smirk as 6 women came out from the side as they chanted and were flanked with some wolves. Katherine, Kol and Elijah fell to their knees as they clutched their heads.

"Let him go." Klaus said resolutely as he stayed in his spot keeping his eyes locked onto his son's which glistened with tears.

"We want his blood. So no." she said with a smirk as the leader of the witch coven chanted louder and Klaus groaned as he tried to fight through the piercing pain in his head, he tried with everything to not fall to the ground but he couldn't fight it. His eyes remained on Henry's as he called out for him.

"Dad!" Francesca caressed the boy's cheek softly but kept her cruel smile plastered on her lips.

"Don't worry sweetie, soon your father will be completely incapacitated and we'll get on with our fun." She said quietly. Henry tried to struggle away from her but her grip was tight. The wolves smirked at their enemies' fall and waited for the command to rip them apart as the witches continued to chant.

_**Outside…**_

Caroline's face remained impassive as she slammed the last wolf's head into the rock bashing in his skull and then turned back to the cave entrance ignoring the 50 wolves which lay surrounding her on the ground with blood covering them. Caroline slowly went in as she heard Latin chanting which translated into her head as an incapacitation spell. She heard the breathing of 70 people in the cave, 7 of which were people she regarded as family.

"_Dad!" _Henry's voice rang out as she heard Klaus groan in response.

"_Don't worry sweetie, soon your father will be completely incapacitated and we'll get on with our fun."_ The voice of the woman in her vision echoed throughout sinisterly as the chanting continued and she heard Rebekah and Henrik shout out. _Why isn't Henrik using his magic? It must be spelled against magic from enemies. _Caroline looked at a small rock on the floor and used her mind to lift it into the air. _Good, my magic still works. _She pelted the stone into the dark abyss and it landed in the middle of the chaos. Francesca looked at it in confusion and then back to the entrance which was dark.

Caroline stepped out from the dark and looked at the scene before her with cold, harsh eyes. The wolves smirking, the witches chanting, and her family and friends in pain.

"Another one, fantastic, you can enjoy the show as well." Francesca said as she saw Caroline whilst the blonde's eyes met Henry's and he gasped.

"Caroline…" She nodded and gave him a smile. The witches looked at her and raised their hands at her but nothing happened. Caroline smirked at their reactions, their eyes narrowed and their chanting grew louder as they tried to take her down but couldn't. The wolves growled and Caroline rolled her eyes. She lifted her hand to the witches and flicked her wrist causing the chanting to stoop and the witches to fall to the floor one by one.

"They were beginning to give me a headache, don't you think Henry?" His lips parted in shock at her small move which had probably saved them all. "Now, I really don't appreciate having my friends and family in danger so I'm going to give you a choice. Let Henry go or…actually no, that's the only option you have. Let him go." Caroline said politely but was met with no movement. "Don't make me repeat it again, let him go." She said in a deadly voice as Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Katherine got up from the floor. Caroline saw the woman tighten her hold both on Henry and the knife. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. That wasn't a smart move darling." Caroline kneeled on the floor and held out her arms. "Henry." She said and the boy was surrounded with white light and shimmered away from Francesca's hold into Caroline's arms. He glanced around and saw he was wrapped in Caroline's arms. He smiled before throwing himself at her and wrapping his arms around her neck. She kissed his cheek and pulled away but kept him in her embrace.

"Hello Henry, I'm Caroline." He nodded.

"Hi Caroline, my dad's told me a lot about you. It's great to finally meet you." Caroline smiled.

"Thank you Henry. Have you met my friend Katherine?" she gestured to the brunette who waved at him. Henrik shook his head. "Well, she's a really good friend of mine, and she'd love to meet you. I need you to do a really big job for me."

"What?"

"I need you to take Katherine and your aunt Bekah back to your house and show them some of your art." His eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

"Your dad paints a lot and I know he's passed that onto you. But do you want to know a secret?" He nodded frantically. "I think you're a better artist than your dad, but don't tell him that."

"He can hear you." Henrik whispered. Caroline giggled at his cuteness and nodded.

"I don't think so."

"He can, he has special powers, he can hear everything."

"Ok, well, I think he agrees with me, but now I need you to go with Kat and Bekah, ok?" Henrik looked at Rebekah whose chains loosened suddenly thanks to Caroline and she flashed over and took his hand as the younger blonde let him go so that Katherine could take his other hand.

"Ok." Caroline ruffled his soft blonde curls and got up. "We'll see you soon Henry, try to keep Kat in line, she's a bit of a hand full." Caroline winked at him as he led the girls out of the cave glancing back at his father who smiled at him. Caroline watched them walk out of the cave and heard them flash away. Her smile dropped instantly and her eyes hardened. Henry's chains broken apart letting him stand up and rush towards his brothers. "You see, I gave you a choice and you refused. And that's really not nice. This could have gone so much easier, but know you'll just have to suffer." Caroline turned and glanced at the enemy as she moved to stand beside Klaus as Kol and Elijah flanked them. "We don't tolerate people who try to hurt our family." Francesca narrowed her eyes but backed away slowly as the wolves began fidgeting and their heartbeats quicken. "Do you smell that?" Caroline smirked.

"What, Carebear?" Kol said in a smug voice.

"Fear…" she whispered as she slowly moved towards the group of wolves. "Did you know that fear is the most primal of emotions. The biggest fear that a person can have is the fear of the unknown. You know exactly what Elijah will do, he'll rip out your hearts instantly, leaving you lying on the cold hard floor. Klaus will tear into your throats leaving you to suffer the fate of his bite, the hallucinations, the burn coursing through your bodies. Kol will enjoy the thrill of your blood on his hands as he rips into your bodies. But me…" she stops in front of them all as their eyes are focused on her. "I am the unknown, you have no idea what I'm capable of. But let me give you a hint, those three" she steps to the side and gestures to Klaus, Elijah and Kol who watch her, "will kill you. Whilst I," she steps closer to Francesca who now stands at the front as their leader, "I will _obliterate _you…" she says resolutely with a smirk. The wolves hiss and one lunges at her as she grabs him around the neck and throws him against the wall as he lands on the ground and begins screaming as blood seeps out form his body and he clutches his head whilst his body becomes engulfed in ice blue flames which die down leaving a pile of ashes.

"Who's next?" Caroline smirked as her eyes bore into the wolves', "I could do this all day…"

**Meanwhile… **

"So, are you Uncle Eli's special friend then?" Henry asked as they entered the mansion causing Rebekah to roll her eyed.

"I suppose so." Katherine said as Henry led her into the living room.

"Are you Caroline's friend as well?"

"Yep, best friend but don't tell uncle Kol that, he'll get jealous." Henry smiled and nodded as Rebekah sat opposite them. "How did Caroline defeat the witches?" He asked curiously.

"She's got magic Hen, you can ask her all about it later if you want." Katherine said softly as she wondered what was happening back at the cave now.

"Can I show you my paintings?" Henry asked shyly as Katherine smiled and nodded causing him to grin brightly and run off to his bedroom.

"Katerina." Rebekah said with obvious bitterness. Katherine rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Barbie." She smirked as Rebekah scowled at her.

"Let's get something clear, if you hurt my family I will kill you without warning." She hisses as Katherine glares at her.

"I won't."

"Good." Rebekah's face suddenly lights up as Henry enters the room with a handful of sketchbooks and a big canvas which he leans against the table.

"Wow…you certainly have a lot of sketchbooks…" Katherine murmurs as he hands her the whole pile and she gives him a nervous smile to which he grins.

**The Cave… **

"Nik, do you think we should help yet?" Kol murmurs to his brother as they watch Caroline throw the wolves back against the stone wall blanketing in a flood of dust causing the wolves to cough. "Never mind." He says answering his own question.

"We only wanted to be safe! We didn't want the turn every full moon to hurt us, to hurt our family and children!" A man shouted as he got up.

"Well what can I say? Nostalgia's a bitch." Caroline smirked as she flicked her wrist flinging the wolves to the side making some hit the wall and others to collapse to the floor and begin growling.

"How did you get the moonlight rings?!" Klaus shouted at the wolves who continued to growl in response.

"I really getting bored and impatient, and I really _don't do _bored and impatient." Caroline drawls out as she lifts her hand making Francesca levitate towards her. "How did you get the moonlight rings?"

"A witch made them for us…Davina…she made them." Francesca gasped as Caroline let her drop to the floor.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, I would usually snap your neck leaving you to rot but 17 months dropped at the bottom of a lake in a locker really messes with someone's morality, and apparently my choices have been a little controversial lately so I'm going to hand you over to the boys." She stepped aside and focused on the remaining wolves whilst Klaus smirked at Francesca who tried to scramble away.

"Now, now Francesca, dear, feel free to be terrified." Klaus mutters as he flashes to her and lifts her by the neck.

"Always one for being dramatic Niklaus. Let's end this brother."

"Of course Elijah, I have a son to return to." Klaus snarls as he tears into Francesca's throat and rips a chunk of her flesh out and drops her to feel his venom running through her veins and choke on her own blood.

"NO!" A dark haired woman shouts as Francesca gurgle. "She's my sister, you killed my sister!" she pushes herself up from the floor and charges at Klaus when Elijah flashes in front of her and rips out her heart.

"Let's hurry this up, shall we." Elijah says stoically as he unbuttons his jacket and throws it to the side over a rock and folds up his sleeves.

"How business-like of you brother, but I must agree. Let's do this." Kol grins as red veins ripple under his eyes and his fangs appear. The brothers flash towards the horde of wolves, each taking a small quarter leaving the large group of wolves which are snarling with hybrid features to Caroline. She cups her hands together.

"Moonlight rings." She says causing all the moonlight rings to shimmer from the wolves into her hands making their features return to normal. "And look whose all powerless now." She murmured into the air as the wolves looked on in horror. "Well, I'm not one for goodbyes, but…goodbye." Caroline smirked as she clicked her fingers causing each of the wolves to drop one by one as their neck snapped which continued to the men that the brothers hadn't killed yet.

Henrik stood to the side watching his family fight against the enemy, he sighed a breath of relief as Caroline took them all down leaving his brothers to glance around in shock. However he quickly switched to panic mode when a man wearing a moonlight ring and carrying hybrid features ran towards Caroline. Henrik acted on instinct and tried to use his magic but it didn't work, the cave must have still been spelled, so he rushed over just as the man was about to put his hand through Caroline and plunged the knife which lay on the ground through the man's heart killing him instantly.

"Henrik…" he turned to the side to see Klaus approaching him slowly, Caroline turned around and looked at him in shock, just as she opened her mouth to speak a searing burn ran through his head and he screamed as his back arched.

"Rik?" Caroline whispered as she reached out to him. "Henrik!" He fell to the ground and his eyes rolled back as he let out a feral growl and tipped back his head to reveal yellow eyes.

"What?" Klaus whispered as he saw his younger brother snarl and his bones begin to break. Kol and Elijah's jaws were wide open as they stared in shock. Klaus shook himself out of his stillness and rushed to Henrik as did Caroline.

"Shit. Everyone move back. Now." Caroline said as she let him go and stepped back pulling Elijah and Kol away.

"Henrik, look at me, look at me." He continued to scream as his legs broke and his body contorted.

"Klaus, move away."

"What's happening?!" He screamed at them as Caroline grasped his arms to pull him away but he wouldn't budge until Kol and Elijah tried as well and hauled him away from their younger brother. "Henrik!" He looked at Caroline who had moved in front of him and cupped his cheeks.

"Klaus, look at me, Henrik is going to be fine, trust me." She urged him but he shook his head in disbelief.

"What's happening?!"

"I'll tell you everything, but you need to calm down, for Henrik, calm down. Please." Klaus looked at her in shock and then to Henrik whose body relaxed for a second as he panted then burst to life again as he screamed. Caroline turned round and lifted her hands putting up a shimmering barrier around Henrik.

"Henrik, listen to me," the blonde crouched down behind the barrier as Henrik raised his head and snarled at her with burning yellow eyes, black veins rippling under them and two sets of sharp, elongated fangs. "You're going to be ok, I've put up a barrier so you won't hurt us and I've tried to lessen the pain. You'll be ok Rik." She said resolutely as Henrik nodded before collapsing to the ground with a snapped spine which twisted up whilst his limbs cracked setting themselves into position. Caroline got up and moved back as sandy coloured fur lined him and features of a wolf set in. She looked at the brothers behind her and when she turned back a mighty howl erupted from the now fully transformed wolf. His eyes where an azure blue with hints of yellow and his teeth were bared in attack mode until he caught Klaus' eyes causing him to calm down and watch them intently.

"Henrik…?" Caroline whispered, the wolf looked at her and approached the barrier hitting his snout on it and huffing in annoyance as he sat on his hind legs. "Can you…can you hear me?" the wolf nodded slowly and tilted its head as Klaus approached him. He got up and stood tall on all fours before bowing his head and then lifting it to howl loudly.

"Henrik…how…?" Klaus murmured in awe as he moved to the barrier and pressed his hands against it which led to the wold pressing his nose against the barrier. "How the hell is he a wolf?"

"Your mother, she…she had another affair with your biological father Klaus. It resulted in Henrik being born." Caroline said softly as Klaus swiftly turned his head to her.

"What?"

"Its true brother, Henrik and your father are the same person. You both carry the wolf gene from his side."

"Impossible, he, he hasn't had my blood or the doppleganger's blood, how is he able to turn?" Elijah asked in awe as he stepped closer to the barrier behind Klaus. The wolf snarled at him quietly.

"Henrik, that's Elijah, our brother." Klaus said slowly to the wolf, Elijah moved closer and the wolf sniffed at him before pressing his nose against the barrier again but in Elijah's direction.

"Put your hand on it Elijah, let him know he can trust you." Klaus said keeping his eyes on the wolf. Elijah followed his instructions and the wolf nodded in acceptance. "Kol? Caroline?" They both moved to the barrier letting their scent invade Henrik's nose and pressed their palms on the barrier as Henrik pressed his snout against it and nodded.

"We have no idea, but he's also a witch. A hybrid like Klaus but a witch hybrid." No one spoke, their attention was all focused on the wolf.

"Oh, and turns out he's the beta of the pack." Kol said nonchalantly with a shrug as Klaus snapped his eyes to his.

"What, what do you mean beta?" Kol looked towards Caroline who rolled her eyes.

"In a pack of wolves you have the Alpha, the one in charge, the Beta, effectively second in command and then the rest of the wolves, correct?"

"Correct." Klaus nodded.

"Well, you both originated from the same wolf bloodline. And since your father is no longer with us, you're the Alpha of your pack whilst Henrik is your Beta."

"But we don't know which pack is yours yet." Kol said as he tapped at the barrier causing Henrik to huff in annoyance.

"And you know all this from…"

"The alpha of another pack, we'll give you the details later but now…now I want to try something." Caroline said as she looked back at Henrik who tilted his head in curiosity. "Henrik?" The wolf nodded. "I'm going to put the barrier down."

"Are you crazy, he could rip us apart?" Kol hissed. Caroline rolled her eyes at him. "Trust me, if this doesn't work then I'll have it up immediately, now everyone step back." She moves back as the others follow. "Henrik, stay where you are, don't move. Ok?" he nods and grunts in boredom.

Caroline raised her hands and slowly made the barrier dissipate leaving a free Henrik who stepped forward towards Klaus. He moved closer to Henrik and slowly held out his palm. Henrik moved closer and bowed in front of him then looked up at Klaus who crouched again as he reached out to touch Henrik's soft sandy brown fur.

"Rik?" Kol whispered and the wolf slowly turned and ran towards him, tackling him to the ground and licking his face before anyone could react. "Eeeww, wolf slobber!"

"Now, that's unusual, shouldn't wolves be feral during their animal state?" Elijah asked Klaus who stood up and watched the scene.

"Your right brother, but it seems we have an exception." Klaus grinned like a child who had just discovered the magic of sweets.

"Ok, mate, I love you an all but please get off me, you're ruing my shirt. Go bug Care." Kol moved back and stood up as Henrik turned to Caroline and tilted his head. Klaus tensed and stepped forward just in case but it left his body as Caroline slowly moved forward and Henrik ambled towards her and bumped his nose against her leg. She kneeled down and ran her hands through his fur as she caressed the back of his ear and smiled.

"Well, aren't you a beauty?" she murmured into his ear then pulled back to look into his deep blue eyes. Henrik revelled in her touch and lied down at her feet as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. "You're so…cute." She said causing Henrik to peak up and growl at her. "Ok, ok, calm down." The others approached them slowly and kneeled down around Henrik.

"So, Henrik's a witch-wolf hybrid, Nik's a vampire-wolf hybrid and Caroline's a witch-vampire hybrid topped with a dose of Silas magic and immortality. Nice. Anything else we should know about?" Kol said sarcastically. They all chuckled as did Henrik.

"No. I think that's about it…" Klaus murmured.

"Oh, and the wolves and witches asked me to be their spokesperson, like a representative of their side. Maybe even Queen." Caroline said nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders as the men turned to look at her in awe. "What? It's not a big deal." Caroline said with an innocent look.

"Sweetheart, 2/4 of the species living here asked you to be their leader, it's kind of a big deal." She shrugged and then smiled at Henrik as she brushed her fingers over him gently.

"Only because you're threatened with Care's Queen status." Kol sniggered as Klaus narrowed his eyes at him.

"Am not."

"Are too." Elijah joined in causing Klaus to roll his eyes and wink at Caroline.

"If she's ruling by my side, I won't have any objections." Caroline scoffed.

"Such a charmer.

"You know you love it." He grinned at her as she smiled back.

"Yep, I do." Kol gagged at their sweet moment and they all rolled their eyes at him.

**Hope, you liked it.**

**We'll be seeing Elena again and Caroline is far from finished with her. And Henrik and Caroline will meet properly next time.**

**I really need to know though, would you want Hayley featured in this? If yes, how? (Evil force, dead, or just off somewhere)**


End file.
